Lembra de mim?
by taiis fernandes
Summary: UA. Padackles. Jensen odiava não saber das coisas. E aquela porcaria de acidente tinha levado dois anos inteiros de sua memória. Como descobriria de quem era aquele sorriso que vivia aparecendo em seus sonhos?
1. Sobre memórias perdidas e sorrisos

**N.A:** Não dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece? Pois é. Essa é a minha primeira Padackles, primeira longfic e é a primeiríssima vez que eu escrevo alguma fic rated M. Então eu peço que vocês tenham três vezes mais paciência comigo. Essa história veio na minha cabeça num dia desses e eu dividi a ideia com uma amiga, que perturbou tanto minha mente que eu decidi escrever. Ela já sabe tudo que vai acontecer, e meio que me ifluenciou em certas partes mais _quentes_ da história...

**Pairing:** Jared _Pada_lecki e Jensen_ Ackles_: _Padackles._

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic trata de um relacionamento amoroso entre dois_ homens_ com possíveis cenas de _sexo_. Se não gosta,_ não leia._

**Beta:**Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming**

(E eu fico imaginando o quê você está sonhando)

**Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing**

(Imaginando se sou eu quem você vê)

Virou-se para o lado, sentindo sua consciência lutando para despertar. Mas Jensen não queria acordar, não agora. Estava tendo um sonho muito bom, conseguia sentir a felicidade borbulhando em seu peito, aquecendo-o completamente. Não sabia onde estava, mas parecia que não estava sozinho. Jensen sentia uma presença acolhedora ao seu lado, alguém que lhe inspirava confiança e era o provável motivo daquela felicidade efervescente que sentia.

Ouvia alguém chamando seu nome baixinho. "_Não quero acordar."_ Pensou enquanto sentia que começava a despertar. Tentou agarrar-se à figura ao seu lado, percebendo que tudo ao seu redor começava a desvanecer diante de seus olhos incrédulos.

Um sorriso com covinhas. Um flash momentâneo. E escuridão.

Piscou os olhos, ainda atordoado com o turbilhão de sensações que se agitavam dentro de si. Felicidade. Amor. Carinho. E uma saudade que chegava a doer fisicamente. Encarou o teto acima de si atordoado. Estava em seu antigo quarto, na casa dos seus pais, com uma sensação de que aquele era o último lugar em que deveria estar acordando. O que era estranho, já que, desde que se entendia por gente, morara com seus pais.

- O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou baixinho a si mesmo. Levantou-se e encarou sua imagem no espelho, notando leves arranhões em sua face, além de certas linhas de expressão que simplesmente tinham aparecido da noite para o dia.

E então, lembranças do dia anterior atravessaram sua mente como um raio

_Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo doía, o que tornava ainda mais difícil a compreensão do que se passava ao seu redor. Ele sabia que algo estava errado, sua mãe, Misha, o enfermeiro alto que aparecera mais cedo, todos o olhavam preocupada e ansiosamente, incomodando Jensen. Por quê diabos eles não olhavam para outro canto? Tinha nascido um terceiro olho em sua testa e ele não notara? _

_- Olá Jensen. – se apresentou o homem, desviando a atenção dos outros três. – Meu nome é Dr. Jeffrey Morgan, eu cuidei de você no seu último acidente._

_- Desculpe, doutor, mas acho que está me confundindo. Essa é a primeira vez que nos vimos. Tudo graças ao meu amigo ali. – completou apontando para Misha, sentindo vontade de acertá-lo com o mesmo maldito taco de baseball que o outro atingira-o. Viu o doutor respirar profundamente antes de falar._

_- Sr. Ackles, desculpe-me se isso parecer estranho e ridículo, mas em que ano estamos?_

_- 2008? – respondeu educadamente, achando qure havia parado num manicômio. Rolou os olhos ao notaro olhar cúmplice que o médico lançou à enfermeira que entrara junto com ele._

_Enquanto eles discutiam algo a um canto, notou que sua mãe trocava um olhar nervoso com o enfermeiro alto. Os olhos dele estavam mais vermelhos do que antes, mas era facilmente reconhecível como o homem que estivera mais cedo em seu quarto: era o tal que cismara em chamá-lo de "_Jen_", como se Jensen alguma vez tivesse visto o sujeito antes. _

_- Sr. Ackles, temo que esteja errado. Estamos em 2010. – Jensen deixou escapar uma gargalhada incrédula ao ouvir aquilo. Será que havia _mesmo _entrado num manicômio? – Eu sei, parece ridículo, não é?Mas acredito que, devido ao seu recente acidente, a zona do seu cérebro responsável pela memória tenha sido afetada._

_Jensen olhou para os lados, em choque. Aquilo devia ser uma brincadeira. Provavelmente uma piadinha idealizada por Misha a caminho do hospital. Só que aquilo já havia passado dos limites. Abriu a boca para argumentar e acabar com aquela palhaçada toda, mas o doutor foi mais rápido._

_- Veja, estes são seus exames. Pelas radiografias feitas,você está perfeitamente bem, com tudo em ordem na sua cabeça. – Dr. Morgan falou, passando a Jensen as supostas radiografias. – Mas parece que o senhor está sofrendo um lapso de memória, sua mente está remontando à época de sue primeiro acidente, há dois anos atrás. _

_Não que aquela baboseira científica tivesse convencido Jensen, mas havia jornais e revistas numa mesinha ao lado de seu leito. Bastaria uma olhada na data e tudo estaria resolvido. Jensen perdoaria Misha pela Pegou o primeiro jornal que conseguiu alcançar, pronto para argumentar contra aquela insanidade quando seus olhos registraram a data impressa no cabeçalho da página: 9 de outubro de 2010._

_"Merda. Perdi dois anos da minha vida..." Foi o primeiro pensamento coerente que passou em sua mente anestesiada. E o médico continuava com seu discurso. Será que ele não via que o cerébro de Jensen estava prestes a explodir?_

_- ... pode ser devido ao fato que, em ambas situações, seu crânio foi alvo de uma enorme pressão. Mas é só uma hipótese, o cérebro humano ainda é um mistério para a medicina, principalmete as áres relacionadas à memória, o que torna seu caso ainda mais complexo de ser solucionado..._

_- Enão é irreversível? – o enfermeiro perguntou numa voz estranha. A única parte do rosto dele, de Misha e de sua mãe que Jensen podia ver eram os olhos, e todos estranhamente tinham a mesma expressão._

_- Ora, é difícil afirmar com certeza, mas com os estímulos apropriados e um pouco de sorte ele talvez se lembre de tudo._

_- Que tipo de estímulos, doutor? – Donna Ackles perguntou, sua voz se fazendo ouvir pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa insana começara._

_- Situações familiares ao paciente. Aromas, comidas, situações cotidianas e até mesmo pessoas podem ativar a memória do seu filho. Os sentido sdevem ser explorados, muitas vezes eles são o gatilho para uma recordação._

_E foi nesse ponto que Jensen desligou-se da conversa, cedendo às dores que sentia por todo corpo e cabeça, desejando que, quando acordasse novamente, tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho._

- Puta que pariu. – exclamou baixinho. Então ele havia mesmo sofrido um maldito acidente e perdido parte da memória. Esquecera-se de dois anos de sua vida. Dois anos! Não conseguia acreditar. Esperava que aquela droga toda fosse uma mentira.

_"Mas sua mãe está diferente, Jensen"_ respondeu uma vozinha irritante em sua cabeça. _"E você leu a data no Jornal.E assistiu aos noticiários."_

Jensen desistiu de argumentar com sua consciência estúpida e desceu as escadas com certa hesitação. _"Só falta agora descobrirem que eu tenho um gêmeo do mal que quer dominar o mundo." _pensou entre frustrado e divertido. A mesa do café estava posta e o cheiro de bolo recém saído do forno o guiou até a cozinha. Sua mãe conversava com alguém pelo telefone num tom baixo e ansioso, fato que automaticamente despertou a curiosidade de Jensen.

- Você tem certeza, querido? – Jensen achou aquilo estranho. Quem era o tal que sua mãe tratava assim, tão amavelmente?

– Você é quem sabe. – ouviu sua mãe suspirar pesadamente. – Mas saiba que se ele me perguntar alguma coisa eu não vou mentir... – sua mãe deixou a ameaça no ar, parando aparentemente para escutar seu interlocutor , logo continuando num tom tristonho:

- Tenho sim, infelizmente... Mas eu ainda acho que se mostrássemos algumas fotos... – pausa. – Ok, docinho. Você sabe que eu só quero a felicidade dos dois.

Jensen estava morrendo de curiosidade. Quem seria o homem que sua mãe tratava daquele jeito? Não achava que fosse um possível namorado, talvez seu irmão ou algo do gênero. Sentia que era uma informação vital descobrir quem era o tal cara..

- Bom dia, querido. Dormiu bem?

- Dormi, mãe. Só na hora de acordar que foi meio confuso. - respondeu sorrindo, tentando evitar parecer muito interessado. – Quem era no telefone?

- Um amigo. – respondeu sorrindo de leve, lançando-lhe um olhar maternal. – Oh, Jensen. Não se perocupe com isso agora, sim? Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

- Ok, mãe. Eu também quero acreditar nisso. Mas, em primeiro lugar eu preciso saber o que aconteceu nesses últimos anos. - Notou que sua mãe hesitou momentaneamente antes de começar a falar e Jensen se lembrou nitidamente de sua fala ao telefone, perguntando a si mesmo se, talvez, aquilo estivesse de algum modo relacionado à atitude cautelosa de sua mãe.

- Bom, filho... Vamos ver, sua irmã casou, ma sisso você já descobriu sozinho, não é? Até onde você se lembra?

- Até aquele dia que o idiota do Misha me acertou com o taco de baseball na cabeça. – falou, ainda achando estranho que, segundo sua mãe, esse incidente havia acontecido há dois anos e não há pouco mais de 24 horas.

- Depois daquilo você ficou hospitalizado por uns dias, mas logo depois voltou pra casa. Uns meses depois, você se mudou para o centro da cidade. Agora você se sustenta dando aulas de pintura em uma escola particular e no seu atelier, além de ocasionalmente vender uns quadros para uma galeria de um tal de sr. Beaver.

Jensen sorriu levemente. Então não estava tão mal de vida afinal. Conseguia viver aparentemente de sua arte, coisa que sempre desejara desde os quinze anos de idade. Era extremamente surreal ir dormir uma noite, totalmente sem perspectivas e quase desistindo de tentar a sorte no ramo artístico, e acordar na manhã seguinte e descobrir que seu sonho havia sido realizado. Jensen continou com as perguntas até quase a hora do almoço, feliz ao notar que não havia mudado muito nos últimos anos. Mackenzie havia se casado e ele havia sido o padrinho, a mulher de Josh estava grávida e Misha continuava a ser o Misha de sempre.

- E tem alguém novo? Por que eu realmente não quero encontrar ninguém na rua e ter que fingir que eu reconheço...

- Claro que tem, Jensen. Você não ficou isolado numa caverna nesses anos. – sua mãe respondeu, disfarçando sua hesitação com um sorriso. – Tem o Mark Pellegrino, ele é um fotógrafo que expõe na mesma galeria que você. Katie Cassidy, sua vizinha. Jared, um rapaz que você e o Misha conhecem há um tempo... E Jake Abel, um de seus alunos da escola que te ajuda no atelier.

Jensen notou o olhar de expectativa da sua mãe. Talvez ela esperasse que aquela sucessão de nomes lhe despertasse algum tipo de memória, mas nada lhe ocorria. Mark, Katie, Jake e o tal Jared que nem sobrenome tinha. Nenhum deles significava alguma coisa para Jensen naquele momento. E ele se sentia mal com isso, de algum jeito ele sabia que aquelas eram pessoas imortantes para ele. Ao menos para o Jensen de 2010 elas eram.

Ele continou frustrado com tudo quando sua mãe saiu para o trabalho logo depois de almoçarem. Estava entediado e realmente queria a porcaria de suas lembranças de volta. Decidiu então que faria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para se lembrar.

Ligou o laptop que sua mãe lhe entregara, pronto para acessar suas fotos e documentos, qualquer coisa que pertencesse ao Jensen de 31 anos. Um aviso apareceu na tela, pedindo uam senha de acesso. Jensen tentou de tudo: anagramas, datas de aniversários, nomes de ídolos ou pessoas famosas, sequencias de números aleatórios e até mesmo o maldito telefone da casa da sua mãe. Mas, aparentemente, o Jensen de 31 anos era bem mais criativo que ele era aos 29. Desistiu e tornou a se conectar à internet, jogando seu nome e as palavras "Beaver" e "galeria" num buscador online. Correu os olhos pelos resultados, clicando nos que lhe pareceram mais promissores, cruzando os dedos em expectativa. Cerca de meia hora depois, Jensen já sabia que 17 de seus quadros haviam sido vendidos nos últimos dois anos na galeria. Sabia também que seu atelier funcionava há pouco mais de um ano, possuindo um belo site e uma crescente fama, além de diversas fotos suas com obras e estudantes desconhecidos.

Desligou o aparelho pouco tempo depois, resolvendo ligar para Misha. Após uns minutos tentando entender seu moderno aparelho celular, Jensen aguardava impaciente que Misha atendesse o telefone. Para se distrair, esboçava à carvão algo aleatório numa tela que encontrara perdida entre seus antigos pertences. Era uma velha mania sua, desenhar enquanto estava ao telefone. Era estranho e reconfortante que, dentre tudo que mudara tão de repente, aquele pequeno traço de sua personalidade tivesse permanecido intacto.

- _Alô_. – Jensen estranhou a voz de Misha, claramente mais grossa do que se lembrava.

- Misha? Aqui é o Jensen.

- _Jenny boy! Como você está, cara?_ – definitivamente aquele _era_ Misha Collins. – _Deixa eu adivinhar: lembrou de alguma coisa constrangedora, não foi? Ah, cara..._

- Misha – Jensen tentou, mas o outro continuou falando.

- _Eu falei pra você, um dia você ia se arrepender de ter sido tão fácil..._

- Misha...

_-... e agora não adianta vir com esse "Misha...". Quer uma solução? Culpe o álcool. É o que eu sempre faço._

- PORRA, MISHA! QUER CALAR A BOCA?

- _Ok, foi mal. Sinto muito_. – Jensen sabia, só pelo tom de voz do amigo, que ele não sentia nada, que estava adorando deixar Jensen confuso. E constrangido.

- Cara, você é impossível. – Jensen riu a contragosto e escutou a risada do amigo do outro lado da linha. – Escuta, eu tô aqui na casa da minha mãe, será que você poderia vir pra cá? Eu estou precisando conversar com alguém...

- _Claro, Jenny boy. Me dê uns quinze minutos que eu chego aí._

- Obrigado. – Jensen já ia desligar quando uma luz de pânico acendeu na sua cabeça. – Ei, Misha, ainda tá aí?

_- Que foi?_

- Aquilo tudo que você falou agora, sobre eu ter sido, hm, fácil. – ele sentia que estava corando, e os risinhos sacanas do amigo não ajudavam em nada. – Foi só uma brincadeira, não foi?

_- A gente conversa quando eu chegar aí. Tchau, Jensen. _– e o cretino desligou, deixando Jensen ainda mais confuso e irritado do que antes.

Ele jogou o celular com força na cama, olhando para a tela à sua frente, parando para ver o que acabara desenhando enquanto falava com Misha. Não havia cubos em perspectiva nem espirais sem fim, aqueles não eram os costumeiros rabiscos aleatórios que fazia. Um rosto o encarava, seus traços angulosos rascunhados sem muita precisão. Olhos apertados, nariz expressivo e uma boca fina, lábios esticados num sorriso luminoso.

Um sorriso com covinhas.

Jensen acabou sorrindo involuntariamente ao olhar aquele rosto.


	2. Eu conheço você?

**N.A:** Não dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece? Pois é. Essa é a minha primeira Padackles, primeira longfic e é a primeiríssima vez que eu escrevo alguma fic rated M. Então eu peço que vocês tenham três vezes mais paciência comigo. Essa história veio na minha cabeça num dia desses e eu dividi a ideia com uma amiga, que perturbou tanto minha mente que eu decidi escrever. Ela já sabe tudo que vai acontecer, e meio que me ifluenciou em certas partes mais _quentes_ da história...

**Pairing:** Jared _Pada_lecki e Jensen_ Ackles_: _Padackles._

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic trata de um relacionamento amoroso entre dois_ homens_ com possíveis cenas de _sexo_. Se não gosta,_ não leia._

**Beta:**Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**And you love me, but you don't know who I am **

(E você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou)

**I'm torn between this life I lead**

(Estou indeciso entre essa vida que levo)

**and where I stand**

(E onde eu estou)

**you love me, but you don't know who I am**

(Você me ama, mas não sabe quem eu sou)

**so let me go**

(Então deixe-me ir)

- Jared? - a voz da mulher despertou-o.

Levantou-se da poltrona desconfortável que passara a noite, esticando seus músculos adormecidos e com câimbras. Olhou para a figura feminina diante de si, que aos poucos ia entrando em foco.

- Ah, oi, Mackenzie. Algum problema?

- Bom, parece que o Jensen finalmente acordou. – Jared sorriu animado, o cansaço sendo rapidamente esquecido. – Mas, Jared... Parece que houve alguma coisa com ele. Ele não conseguiu se lembrar que eu estou casada...

- Relaxa, Mackenzie. Ele deve estar um pouco atordoado, só isso.

Jared então sorriu radiante, ignorando o nervosismo no olhar da outra e se dirigindo ao quarto de Jensen. Mal podia acreditar que ele _finalmente_ veria Jensen acordado, poderia _falar_ com ele, desculpar-se pela briga recente. A sensação de culpa que oprimia seu peito há dois dias diminuiu um pouco enquanto se encaminhava para o quarto onde Jensen estava. Em sua opinião, aquelas últimas 48 horas tinham sido um inferno sem fim. Não saber quando nem _se _Jensen acordaria tinha sido uma tortura.

- Sr. Padalecki. – cumprimentou-o a enfermeira responsável por Jensen, estendendo-lhe um jaleco e uma máscara.

- Ainda preciso usar isso, Susie?

- Receio que sim. E não me venha com essa cara. – riu a mulher diante dos olhos pidões de Jared. – Qualquer bactéria estranha pode prejudicar o Sr. Ackles. Então trate de por logo isso tudo aí, senão nada de visita.

Jared suspirou resignado e fez o que a enfermeira lhe pedia, sabendo que acataria qualquer pedido que fizesse com que visse Jensen o mais rápido possível. Sua respiração estava acelerada em expectativa. Abriu a porta rapidamente e seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver Jensen sentado em sua cama. Jensen _acordado_, os olhos verdes o encarando firmemente, dando a Jared aquela sensação tão conhecida de que podia passar a eternidade preso naquele olhar.

- Então, quando vou poder ir embora daqui? – perguntou Jensen, num tom estranho. Jared achou que ele parecia desconfotável. _Incomodado_ com seu olhar. Estranho.

- Bom, eu não sou médico, Jen. – disse divertido enquanto caminhava até a cama do outro. – Mas eu acho que ainda hoje à noite devem te liberar.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Te chamei de "Jen". Como eu sempre te chamo. – aquilo estava ficando absurdo. Jared realmente queria que Jensen parasse de agir como se ele fosse um completo estranho. Em poucos dias eles estariam dividindo um apartamento. Já era hora de parar com a infantilidade.

- Como você sempre… Me chama? – o olhar que Jensen lhe dirigia era de pura confusão. – Desculpe-me, mas... Eu conheço você?

- Jensen, por favor, me diz que você está brincando.

Mas Jared podia ver no rosto de Jensen que ele não estava fingindo. As palavras que Jensen dissera naquela noite passaram por sua mente como um raio. _"De agora em diante Jared, você não passa de um estranho pra mim. Por favor, não me procure mais.". _Mas Jensen não seria capaz de agir assim, mentir dessa forma apenas para magoar Jared. Aquele homem à sua frente, a pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos 24 horas por dia não tinha a mínima ideia de quem ele era. Jensen não fazia ideia também de como isso destruía Jared.

- Não, desculpe, mas eu não te conheço. Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa... Ei, cara, você está bem?

- E-Eu estou bem. – Jared sentiu sua voz tremer e sabia que as lágrimas não estavam muito longe. – Desculpe incomodá-lo Jen-Sr. Ackles.

Saiu do quarto apressadamente, tirando o jaleco e a máscara com certa violência, largando-se no banco mais próximo que conseguiu encontrar. Jared sentia-se como uma mulherzinha histérica, mas ele não conseguia se controlar, estava sem chão. Não queria acreditar naquilo, aceitar que Jensen não sabia quem ele era tornaria tudo ainda mais real e impossível de ser revertido...

- Jared? O que aconteceu com você? – ele olhou para cima e viu a figura pálida de Misha, levemente embaçada, notou com surpresa, por suas lágrimas.

- É o J-Jensen, Misha. – balbuciou, sentindo mais lágrimas se formarem no canto de seus olhos. – Ele não... Sabe quem e-eu sou.

- Como assim "não sabe"? Tem certeza? – Jared apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem vontade alguma de responder. – Eu vou chamar um médico então. E, Jared, fique calmo, ok? Vai dar tudo certo.

Jared passou os dedos entre os fios escuros de seu cabelo, num gesto típico de nervosismo. Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se acalmar. Ao menos dessa vez, Misha estava certo, ele não podia perder o controle desse jeito, não agora que Jensen precisava dele. E foi com essa resolução em mente que ele novamente vestiu o jaleco e a máscara, pronto para encarar mais de uma hora de explições e teorias sobre a aparente amnésia de Jensen. E sendo o tempo todo observado pelos olhos verdes do mesmo, que, mesmo confusos, acabaram por reconhecer sua figura alta.

- Eu ainda não acredito. – Mike Rosenbaum falou, quebrando o silêncio que se instalara entre eles desde que Jared havia saído do quarto de Jensen e explicato tudo superficialmente à ele.

- Pois é, nem eu... Jared, o que você vai fazer?

- Como assim, Misha? – Jared o viu rolar os olhos com impaciência antes de responder.

- Em relação ao Jensen, gênio.

- Não tem muito o que fazer, não é? – Jared respondeu, finalmente encarando os olhos azuis do amigo. – Ele me esqueceu, Misha.

- Mas o médico não disse que ele talvez recuperasse a memória? Com os devidos estímulos?

-Mike está certo, Jared. Você não pode desistir assim. Onde nós vamos arranjar um _estímulo_ maior do que você? – Misha sorriu travesso, tentando em vão quebrar o clima tenso.

- Olha, eu realmente agradeço por tudo que vocês estão fazendo... É só que eu não estou com cabeça pra isso agora, tá? – Jared falou num tom que soou esgotado até para seus próprios ouvidos. Os outros dois apenas concordaram com a cabeça quando ele passou por eles cabisbaixo, em direção à saída do hospital. Hesitou um momento antes de sair e se virou de volta para Misha, dizendo:

- E, Misha, eu agradeceria muito se não falasse nada para o Jensen sobre nós... Avise à Donna, por favor. – e ele saiu, deixando-os ainda mais confusos.

Jared dirigia à esmo pelas ruas de New York, os pensamentos formando um vórtice de caos e confusão em sua cabeça. Há menos de 72 horas, sua vida estava perfeita: Jensen estava com ele e ambos acertavam os detalhes da mudança de segunda-feira, quando Jensen _finalmente_ se mudaria para o apartamento de Jared.

_"E então, eu abri minha boca estúpida."_ pensou Jared frustrado _"E Jensen saiu porta afora, magoado como eu nunca tinha visto antes. E a próxima notícia que eu tenho dele é que ele está desacordado num maldito hospital..."_

Já era noite quando Jared chegou em casa. Jogou as chaves na mesa, largando-se no sofá macio que havia sidoescolhido por Jensen há poucas semanas.

_- Por que você não gosta do meu sofá, Jen? – perguntara Jared divertido, esparramado em seu antiquíssimo sofá marrom._

_- Porque ele é velho, pequeno e desconfortável. – respondera o outro, se aconchegando nos braços de Jared. – Totalmente diferente de você._

Jared sentiu que seus olhos ardiam. Não devia ficar lembrando dessas coisas, não agora que _seu _Jen não existia mais. Era muito difícil lidar com toda aquela loucura, ainda mais num lugar onde a presença de Jensen era pálpavel. Seus óculos escuros esquecidos sobre a estante permaneciam lá, livros de Jensen, fotos de Jensen. Jared podia jurar que podia sentir até mesmo o perfume de Jensen.

Ele foi se deitar com a cabeça rodando.

Jared acordou na manhã seguinte com raios de sol em seu rosto. Despertar daquela forma só fez com que a ausência de Jensen fosse ainda mais real: ele sempre fechava as cortinas quando Jared esquecia. Era um fato minúsculo diante da imensidão do problema que estavam envolvidos, mas Jared novamente se viu quase à beira das lágrimas. Preso numa rotina confortável, era fácil se esquecer do quanto Jensen cuidava dele, eram pequenos detalhes que só tornavam Jensen ainda mais incrível perante seus olhos.

O som estridente do telefone se fez ouvir na casa vaza, arrancando Jared de seus pensamentos à mesa do café.

- Alô.

_- Jared? Aqui é a sua sogrinha. _

- Donna? – Jared ficou tenso. Por que ela estaria ligando? – Está tudo bem? O Jensen está ok?

_- Ele está dormindo agora. Nós chegamos tarde em casa ontem e ele foi direto para a cama, coitadinho, estava exausto. Mas hoje ele deve querer conversar, fazer perguntas, você sabe como o Jensen é curioso, Jared. E o Misha me falou umas coisas ontem..._

- Donna, acho melhor não contar nada a ele sobre... Nós. – Jared ouviu sua própria voz quebrar.

_- Tem certeza, querido?_ – a voz da mulher aparentava preocupação.

- Tenho. Seria injusto com o Jensen...Acho melhor me aprozimar aos poucos, dar uma chance de ele me reconhecer. – Jared conseguiu ouvir o suspiro pesado da mulher antes que ela voltasse a falar.

_- Você é quem sabe. Mas saiba que, se ele me perguntar alguma coisa, eu não vou mentir..._

- Por favor, Donna. – ele já estava a ponto de implorar. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil que ele imaginara. – Eu não quero que ele se sinta pressionado... Tem certeza de que ele não se lembra de _nada_? - se odiou por ter soado tão esperançoso.

_- Tenho sim, infelizmente... Mas eu ainda acho que se mostrássemos algumas fotos..._

- Não. Por favor. Fale do que quiser com ele, mas não mostre nada de nós. Por favor, Donna.

_- Ok, docinho. Você sabe que eu só quero a felicidade dos dois._

- Muito obrigado. E qualquer coisa que ele se lembre, me avise, sim?

_-Pode deixar_. – e ele ouviu um clique do outro lado da linha.

Jared recolocou o fone no gancho, seu olhar perdido no horizonte. Eram quase oito horas da manhã, ele já devia estar pronto para o trabalho há muito tempo. "Jared Padalecki" era o nome escrito numa plaquinha de metal na porta de uma sala, localizada num imponente edifício de escritórios no centro da cidade. "Advogado" era o que vinha logo abaixo de seu nome, em letras menores e mais escuras. Ele sabia que Genevive já devia estar em sua mesa, anotando recados e conferindo horários na agenta do Dr. Padalecki, provavelmente se perguntando aonde seu sempre pontual chefe estaria.

Meia hora depois, Jared, já vestindo terno, sapato social e gravata, saía de seu apartamento, procurando no trabalho uma desculpa para ocupar sua mente, que continuava concentrada em apenas uma pessoa: Jensen Ackles.

Aquele ia ser um longo dia de trabalho.

* * *

**N.A: **Olá pessoas! Quero agradecer a quem deixou review, quem favoritou, quem colocou no alerta... Obrigada! Tudo isso me motivou a escrever mais um capítulo, o que é um grande feito, já que é minha primeira fanfic que não é oneshot :))) Espero que eu tenho deixado as coisas mais claras com esse cap., e a fic vai seguir esse ritmo, um capítulo com o Jensen, outro com o Jared e assim por diante.

E se preparem. O próximo capítulo terá cenas bem interessantes ;)

.


	3. This is Haloween

**N.A:** Não dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece? Pois é. Essa é a minha primeira Padackles, primeira longfic e é a primeiríssima vez que eu escrevo alguma fic rated M. Então eu peço que vocês tenham três vezes mais paciência comigo. Essa história veio na minha cabeça num dia desses e eu dividi a ideia com uma amiga, que perturbou tanto minha mente que eu decidi escrever. Ela já sabe tudo que vai acontecer, e meio que me ifluenciou em certas partes mais _quentes_ da história...

**Pairing:** Jared _Pada_lecki e Jensen_ Ackles_: _Padackles._

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic trata de um relacionamento amoroso entre dois_ homens_ com possíveis cenas de _sexo_. Se não gosta,_ não leia._

**Beta:**Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**

(Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo)

**Either way I don't wanna wake up from you**

(De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você)

.

Jensen estava absorto no desenho que fazia. Havia achado alguns CDs perdidos num baú embaixo de sua cama. Junto à eles, camisas antigas que já não lhe serviam mais, blocos de desenhos completamente tomado por seus rabiscos e uma quantidade enorme de lápis, canetas, pincéis e tudo mais que Jensen se lembrava de ter ganhado de seu pai há anos, pouco antes que este falecesse.

Sua mão estava diferente, assim como seu jeito de desenhar: seus traços eram mais fluidos, mais seguros e finos do que se recordava. _"Dois anos..."._ Ele ainda achava estranho pensar que havia perdido dois anos inteiros de sua vida. Ligou o aparelho de som baixinho, escolhendo um CD ao acaso e deixando sua mente vagar enquanto esboçava formas simples no papel. Sorriu ao notar que o Cd escolhido era composto apenas de versões instrumentais, deixando-se levar pelas Quatro Estações de Vivaldi, seus dedos criando padrões e formas à lápis quase sem sua ajuda, deixando a consciência livre para divagações.

A campainha soou estridente e, quando Jensen abriu a porta, viu um Misha Collins diferente do que estava acostumado: traços mais marcados, cabelos mais compridos e um sorriso torto que era ainda mais anguloso do que se lembrava.

- Cara, você envelheceu. - Jensen comentou antes que conseguisse se segurar, recebendo um sorriso irônico como resposta.

- É bom te ver também. - Misha disse ao passar por ele sem esperar ser convidado, rumando para o quarto do amigo com Jensen em seus calcanhares. - E então, Jenny boy? O que está passando nessa sua cabecinha confusa? - perguntou o outro, sentando-se na cadeira que Jensen ocupara minutos atrás.

- Para falar a verdade, nada. E é isso que me preocupa. - Jensen falou meio inseguro, notando que a atenção do amigo estava focada nos rascunhos que ele fizera momentos antes. - O que foi? Algo errado?

- Não, nada. - Jensen viu que Misha sacudira levemente a cabeça, como quem espanta um mosquito ou um pensamento pertinente. - Seus desenhos estão realmente bons. Mas o que você quer saber? Com certeza você não me chamou aqui por nada. Sua mãe te deixou no escuro?

- Não, ela me deu uma ideia geral de tudo. O que eu quero saber é outra coisa, um assunto mais _particular_ que eu fiquei com receio de perguntar à minha mãe... - Jensen corou ao notar o sorrisinho de Misha, cujos olhos cintilavam de forma perversa.

- Você quer saber se estava saindo com alguém? - perguntou num tom inocente, o que contratava com seu olhar felino.

- Bom... Sim e não. Eu quero saber se eu ainda sou, você sabe, gay.

- Ah. Até onde eu sei - e eu sei muita coisa - você é homossexual desde os vinte e poucos anos. Nada mudou até agora, Jensen.

Ele suspirou aliviado. Estava com medo da resposta que Misha daria. E se o Jensen de agora curtia garotas? E se ele tivesse uma namorada? Ou, pior ainda, uma _noiva_? Sua postura relaxou e Jensen se sentiu mais à vontade para falar sobre vários outros assuntos com Misha, feliz ao notar que a conversa entre os dois fluía com a mesma facilidade de sempre. Era bom estar ali com Misha, era uma coisa quase normal, quase fazia Jensen esquecer da loucura que sua vida havia se transformado. Já escurecia quando Jensen finalmente se lembrou do que Misha falara ao telefone, voltando a ficar levemente nervoso.

- Quase esqueci. Aquele negócio todo de que eu fui fácil e que era para culpar o álcool... Era tudo brincadeira, não era, Misha?

- O que você acha? - Jensen viu que Misha estava simplesmente adorando brincar com a sanidade dele.

- Me diz logo que _merda_ aconteceu, _Collins_.

Misha riu maldosamente. - O que você _acha_ que aconteceu, _Ackles_?

Jensen o encarou exasperado, esperando que ele parasse de rir e decidisse agir como um homem e não como um moleque de 16 anos. Falou isso e as risadas de Misha se transformaram em gargalhadas, o que deixou Jensen ainda mais irritado do que antes. Misha só parou quando viu que Jensen estava a ponto de partir para a agressão, e, conhecendo seu amigo do jeito que conhecia, aquilo não acabaria bem se ele não se comportasse.

- Bom, teve essa festa de Halloween na casa do Rosenbaum, umas semanas após seu acidente. Uma festa à fantasia - Misha piscou sugestivamente para o amigo, que sentiu-se corar sem ao menos saber o por quê. - Você e esse tal cara alto ficaram juntos a_ noite toda_. E aparentemente a manhã seguinte também.

Jensen sentia-se quente até no pescoço, suas sardas mal visíveis devido à vermelhidão em sua face. Esperou, com toda decência que conseguiu reunir, que Misha continuasse.

- Você estava com uma roupa azul, acho que era do Capitão América, e, meu amigo, você virou muitas cabeças naquela fantasia. - Jensen tinha certeza que Misha fazia aqueles comentários apenas para deixá-lo desconfortável. E estava conseguindo. - E o seu acompanhante estava vestido como um dos X-Men, o dos _lasers_ nos olhos.

- O Ciclope? - Jensen perguntou, tentando formar uma imagem mental de uma cara alto e vestido daquela forma, sentindo um leve sorrisinho de canto se formar em seus lábios.

- É, deve ser esse aí, com os óculos amarelos e tudo. Mas não era preciso nem ver os olhos. - Misha parou de falar e Jensen notou que ele o encarava de uma forma estranha, seu sorriso um pouco menos maldoso. - O sorriso dele já conquistava, era extremamente charmoso.

Jensen percebeu que Misha provavelmente tinha mais informações mas algo o impedia de dividi-las com ele, o que deixou Jensen ainda mais curioso sobre a identidade do tal homem com quem ele passara a noite. Notou que o amigo voltara a encarar seus desenhos, ignorando-o totalmente. Se fosse perguntado, Jensen nem ao menos saberia dizer o que rabiscara naquela folha. Estava muito mais interessado em conseguir mais detalhes sobre aquele Halloween do que discutir seus desenhos aleatórios. Será que o homem era amigo de Mike? Ou até mesmo do próprio Jensen? Qual seria seu nome? O que acontecera entre eles depois? Jensen queria mais informações, estava _louco_ por mais detalhes.

- E então? - perguntou impaciente. Por que Misha não o encarava nos olhos? - Ei, Misha. Eu estou falando com você.

- Um sorriso muito bonito, sabe? Um sorriso com covinhas. - e finalmente Misha olhou para ele, levantando a folha para que os olhos de Jensen vissem sua própria obra. - Um sorriso exatamente igual a este aqui.

Jensen estava estático. Ali na sua frente estavam as mesmas folhas que ele preenchera mais cedo ao som de Vivaldi. Cobrira as folhas de ponta a ponta com o mesmo queixo anguloso, boca fina, pescoço forte e covinhas nas bochechas. O mesmo rosto que se repetia em diversos ângulos, ora um sorriso tímido, ora lábios esticados num sorriso pequeno, ora uma gargalhada, congelada para sempre por seus traços habilidosos. Jensen olhava dos desenhos para Misha e de volta para as folhas. Aquilo era surreal. Jensen já sentia nós em seus neurônios enquanto tentava extrair algum sentido daquilo tudo.

- Quem é esse, Misha? - perguntou baixinho.

- Se você não sabe Jensen, como eu vou saber? - Misha falou com certa dificuldade, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior, hesitando antes de prosseguir. - Meu palpite é que ele talvez seja o cara da festa... Você não lembra de nada disso?

Jensen sacudiu a cabeça numa negativa, forçando ao máximo sua mente. - Acho que é o mesmo cara com quem eu sonhei noite passada. - pensou alto e se arrependeu no mesmo instante que notou a expressão de Misha.

- Sonhando com altões de sorriso fácil, é, Jenny boy? - Jensen acertou o estômago do amigo com um travesseiro, corando levemente com o comentário. - Ok, parei. Mas, é sério agora, acho que eu sei o quê talvez possa te ajudar. Por que você não volta para o seu apartamento e pro trabalho? Talvez o retorno à rotina te ajude a recuperar algumas lembranças.

- Até que não é uma má ideia, Misha. - Jensen falou, logo em seguida completando num sussurro: - Mas o que eu realmente gostaria de lembrar é da festa...

- Toma aqui, talvez isso ajude. - Misha sorriu, e Jensen pegou o CD prateado que ele lhe estendia. - Me ligue se lembrar de alguma coisa, ok? Amanhã de manhã eu passo aqui bem cedo e te levo no seu apartamento.

- Obrigado, Misha. Por tudo, viu? - Jensen falou ao se despedir do amigo, fechando a porta e voltando rapidamente para seu quarto. Estava prestes a apertar o "Play" quando ouviu sua mãe chamá-lo para o jantar. Estava tão distraído que nem ouvira quando ela entrar em casa. E era tudo culpa de Misha. Donna tornou a chamá-lo novamente. Parecia que teria que adiar um pouco o momento de escutar a trilha sonora que, segundo o próprio Misha, havia embalado a noite mais quente que Jensen tivera nos últimos anos.

Jantou o mais calmamente possível, os pensamentos disparando a cada segundo para o disco que, supostamente, traria parte de suas memórias. Contou à sua mãe os planos para o dia seguinte, recebendo comentários aprovadores e detalhes sobre o apartamento em que vivia. Segundo sua mãe, era um imóvel antigo, arejado e recém-reformado por Jensen. Possuía apenas um quarto, mas a varanda enorme com uma vista deslumbrante da cidade abaixo compensava tudo.

- E o mais importante é que fica próximo do seu atelier e daquele café que você costumava adorar. – completou ela, antes de desejar uma boa noite de sono ao filho.

Jensen aproveitou que estava finalmente sozinho e subiu rapidamente a escada, saltando os degraus de dois em dois. Estava louco de curiosidade. Segundo seu amigo, Mike havia posto a faixa sete em homenagem a Jensen e seu companheiro, o resto do CD sendo composto pelas músicas que mais agitaram a tal festa. Ele sentia um misto de vergonha e orgulho: parecia que ele havia mesmo perdido a linha naquele Halloween... Apertou o botão de "Play"e uma batida eletrônica encheu o quarto de Jensen,seu coração batendo no mesmo compasso da melodia. Uma sensação de familiaridade preencheu seu peito, ele _conhecia_ aquela música. Deixou-se levar pelo momento, fechando os olhos enquanto a letra da música martelava seus ouvidos. Aquilo era estranho. Jensen, de olhos fechados, quase podia sentir a atmosfera da festa, ouvir o murmúrio agitado dos convidados, enxergar as luzes pulsantes que piscavam alternadamente...

E o momento passou. Ele abriu os olhos e a próxima faixa estava tocando. Não pôde conter a onda de decepção que atingiu-o. Realmente achara que teria um momento de revelação, que pelo menos se lembraria do rosto de seu acompanhante. Mas nada veio. Ele tocou o CD mais duas vezes até que já não aguentava mais ouvir o ritmo frenético tanto da musica quanto de seu inquieto coração. Desligou o aparelho e jogou-se na cama, sentindo-se mais cansado do que quando acordara no hospital. Ou talvez fosse apenas o álcool fazendo efeito. Tomara quantas cervejas com Misha? Cinco? Seis?

As batidas da música ecoavam em seus tímpanos, misturando-se a uma confusão de cores vibrantes e cheiro de bebida. Jensen fechou os olhos com força, sentindo sua cabeça rodar.

_Jensen agora se via numa pista de dança, sorrindo para um homem alto que vinha em sua direção com dois copos cheios de um líquido flourescente. O desconhecido vestia uma malha justa e escura, o que destacava divinamente seu corpo forte bem desenhado. Botas amarelas até os joelhos e óculos completavam sua fantasia. Jensen sentiu uma fisgada em seu baixo-ventre enquanto examinava aquela figura à sua frente, um sorriso felino em seus lábios._

_- Aqui está, Jensen. – o estranho sorriu ao lhe entregar a bebida, e só aquele sorriso já o deixou excitado. – Vamos terminar essa música antes de irmos?_

_- Você que manda. – Jensen respondeu num sussurro rouco, sua boca perigosamente perto da do outro. Ele virou a bebida num gole só, puxando o homem mais alto para perto de si, colando seus corpos e iniciando uma dança não menos quente do que o clima entre os dois._

_Jensen sentiu as mãos fortes do outro descreverem movimentos circulares em suas costas, desde a base da sua nuca até um ponto perigosamente abaixo da cintura, enviando ondas de arrepios por sua coluna. Seus corpos movimentavam-se em sincronia, sendo fácil para Jensen perceber que o homem à sua frente estava aproveitando tanto quanto ele. Jensen deslizou suas mãos pelo peitoral do outro e de lá para sua nuca, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios de cabelo escuro, puxando-o para um beijo. Ele gemeu baixinho ao sentir uma das pernas de seu acompanhante entre as suas enquanto sua língua quente explorava a boca de Jensen sem o menos pudor, arrancando suspiros de ambos. Partiu o beijo em busca de ar, arfando logo em seguida quando os lábios do outro deslizaram avidamente pelo seu pescoço, chupando, mordendo, beijando..._

_Num piscar de olhos, Jensen havia deixado a pista de dança lotada para trás. Estava num apartamento desconhecido, sendo prensado na parede pelo outro, que atacava sem piedade seu pescoço e lábios com beijos e mordidas provocantes. Gemidos escapavam sem controle da boca de Jensen, cujo cérebro se perguntava quem seria aquele homem que o levava a loucura com simples toques como aqueles. Isso é, a parte do cérebro de Jensen que ainda não tinha virado geléia. Tinha uma leve ideia de quem era o homem debaixo daquela fantasia, mas precisava ter certeza de quem era antes que fizesse o que estava prestes a fazer. S__eu lado são do cérebro queria ter certeza de que aquele homem era Jared. __Claro que o outro lado de sua mente não se importava nem um pouco de transar com um desconhecido, saber sua identidade seria um bônus e, se fosse mesmo Jared, seria como ganhar na loteria..._

_- Hum... Será que você poderia... Tirar esses óculos? - perguntou entre gemidos, sentindo os lábios do outro deixarem seu maxilar e sorrirem de um jeito malicioso para ele. Um sorriso com covinhas estranhamente familiares. - Jared?_

_- Finalmente, Jensen. - falou divertido, tirando os óculos e encarando o outro com os olhos brilhantes. - Achei que nunca fosse descobrir._

_- Mas como? Você não tinha um compromisso? - estava difícil para Jensen formular pensamentos coerentes enquanto sentia a língua do outro em algum ponto de sua nuca._

_- Decidi fazer um surpresinha._

_E, sem mais demora, Jared abriu o zíper da fantasia de Jensen, beijando cada sarda que conseguia encontrar no percurso que fazia, descrevendo uma trilha de beijos por suas costas. Jensen sentia a respiração do outro cada vez mais pesada, sabendo que a sua também não estava muito melhor. Sua roupa foi tirada com pressa por Jared, ficando apenas de cueca enquanto o outro homem se despia lentamente, provocando Jensen com movimentos lentos e sinuosos. Ele já não aguentava mais aquele joguinho. Abraçou Jared pelas costas e rapidamente tirou sua cueca, ambos ficando nus numa questão de segundos deixando o chão atravancado por roupas, sapatos e tudo mais que compusera a fantasia dos dois._

_Jensen tinha o rosto afogueado. Deitado na imensa cama de Jared, gemia sem controle a cada toque do outro. Jared fazia questão de acariciar cada músculo, marcar cada centímetro da pele macia de Jensen, que delirava com tudo aquilo, tentando em vão se controlar. O fluxo de gemidos que escapavam da boca de Jensen aumentou quando ele sentiu as mãos grandes de Jared envolverem seu membro, masturbando-o despudoradamente. Seu pênis pulsava, Jared fazia movimentos cada vez mais intensos e rápidos, sua boca clamando pela de Jensen em beijos lascivos. Jensen gemeu ainda mais alto quando as mãos de Jared foram substituídas por sua língua quente e lábios macios._

_- Jared... - Jensen gemia, sentindo que o ápice não estava muito longe. Jared parecia saber disso também, pois foi diminuindo o ritmo até parar, sorrindo sinistramente em seguida._

_- Ainda não, Jen. Tenho grandes planos para hoje. - falou ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, piscando marotamente para Jensen._

_Jensen já não aguentava mais esperar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, queria sentir um homem dentro de si. Nunca havia experimentado tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo. Queria mais. Queria mais Jared, mais de sua boca, de suas mãos, de tudo que ele era. Puxou-o para um beijo, invertendo as posições e sentando-se nos quadris do outro, fazendo com que ambos gemessem no processo. Jensen sorria com luxúria, movimentando-se sobre os quadris de Jared, roçando suas ereções. Jared segurou firmemente na cintura de Jensen, girando seus corpos para o lado, ficando novamente por cima do outro. Beijava-o intensamente enquanto alcançava um tubo de lubrificante na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado de sua cama. Jensen sentiu os olhos de Jared sobre si,a sombra da dúvida aparecendo pela primeira vez em seus olhos. Ele sorriu, girando seus quadris em busca de mais contado com o membro de Jared, fazendo com que todas a dúvidas do outro fossem pro espaço._

_Jared lambuzou seus dedos com o líquido fosco, introduzindo um dedo cautelosamente. Ele não era um homem pequeno sob nenhum aspecto, e o corpo de Jensen arqueou-se, reagindo àquela invasão, um gemido dolorido escapando de seus lábios. Mas logo os gemidos de dor foram substituídos pelos de prazer enquanto o corpo de Jensen se acostumava com aquilo, clamando por mais. Jensen rebolava seus quadris sobre os dedos de Jared, que já somavam três em seu interior. Queria mais. Queria que o outro retirasse logo seus dedos e introduzisse seu membro de uma vez, para que ele pudesse finalmente senti-lo como queria desde que passara pela porta daquele quarto._

_E Jared atendeu ao pedido mudo de Jensen. Retirou seus dedos recebendo como resposta um gemido de protesto do outro, que rapidamente mudou de tom ao sentir o membro pulsante do maior encostar em suas nádegas. Jensen fechou os olhos de dor enquanto sentia o pênis de Jared ir abrindo caminho por dentro de si, sentia-se rasgando ao meio. "Putaquepariu" pensou quando Jared finalmente havia parado. Aquilo doía pra cacete, nunca imaginara que os outros com quem se deitara tivessem que suportar aquela sensação. "E eu não sou nem tão grande quanto o Padalecki." pensou de forma incoerente, sentindo que Jared começava a se movimentar dentro dele. Seu membro foi envolvido novamente pelas mãos hábeis de Jared, que estabelecia um ritmo constante entre as estocadas e sua mão que bombeava Jensen. A dor ainda estava lá, mas Jared começara a atingir um ponto de Jensen que enviava prazer em ondas através de sua coluna até a ponta de seu membro, fazendo com clamasse por mais, rebolando os quadris de forma a ter mais contato com Jared. E Jared continuava a estocá-lo cada vez mais rápida e intensamente, num ritmo que levou Jensen à gozar pouco antes de Jared, que continuou a fodê-lo imperiosamente, já completamente sem ritmo ou foco, apenas enterrando-se no corpo quente do outro, jorrando dentro de Jensen e se largando ao seu lado, exausto._

_Jensen ainda sentia espasmos em seu baixo-ventre quando Jared puxou-o para seu lado da cama, abraçando-o e enterrando seu rosto da curva do pescoço dele. Jensen sorriu discretamente e deixou-se adormecer ao lado dele, feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo._

Jensen acordou no dia seguinte e olhou para o lado, momentaneamente surpreso de encontrar-se sozinho.

* * *

**N.A: **OMG, eu não acredito que eu escrevi isso aí em cima. O que deu em mim? xD

Na realidade, é um presentino pra vocês, já que eu vou passar uns dias fora de casa e não vai dar pra postar o próximo capítulo tão cedo. Então se divirtam ao máximo com esse aqui enquanto o outro não vem :)) E desculpem qualquer erro na fanfic, estou sem corretor automático no Word... Eu reli a fic uma duas vezes, mas pode ter passado alguma coisa.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas e me inspiram a escrever mais. E eu também estou curiosa pra saber o que vocês acharam da minha primeira cena _slash_ *-*


	4. Simples assim

**N.A:** Não dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece? Pois é. Essa é a minha primeira Padackles, primeira longfic e é a primeiríssima vez que eu escrevo alguma fic rated M. Então eu peço que vocês tenham três vezes mais paciência comigo. Essa história veio na minha cabeça num dia desses e eu dividi a ideia com uma amiga, que perturbou tanto minha mente que eu decidi escrever. Ela já sabe tudo que vai acontecer, e meio que me ifluenciou em certas partes mais _quentes_ da história...

**Pairing:** Jared _Pada_lecki e Jensen_ Ackles_: _Padackles._

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic trata de um relacionamento amoroso entre dois_ homens_ com possíveis cenas de _sexo_. Se não gosta,_ não leia._

**Beta:**Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**The future's in our memories **

(O futuro está em nossas memórias)

**Our past is just a guess**

(Nosso passado é apenas um palpite)

**The point at where they meet is**

(O ponto onde eles se encontram é )

**Now the place to exist**

(Agora o lugar para existir)

- Genevive, por hoje é só. Você já pode ir.

Jared notou o olhar preocupado que sua secretária lhe lançou por sobre a tela do computador. Ela havia olhado para ele daquela forma o dia inteiro e isso já começava a irritá-lo. Baixou o olhar para os papéis de um processo que deveria estar analisando, conseguindo se concentrar apenas por uns poucos segundos antes que sua mente fosse mais uma vez atraída para assuntos relacionados à Jensen. Estava tão absorto que nem reparara que a mulher havia se aproximado e se acomodado na cadeira defronte à sua, apenas aguardando que ele a notasse.

- O que foi agora, srta. Cortese? - perguntou, soando mais rude do que pretendera.

- Estava apenas imaginando, sr._ Padalecki _- frisou ela, lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante - se essa sua desatenção tem algo haver com o acidente do _Sr. Ackles._

Jared a encarou surpreso. O acidente havia sido no final de semana e ele ainda não havia comentado nada com ela. - Como você sabe sobre isso?

- Eu tenho meus contatos. - ela sorriu divertida - Sua mãe ligou pedindo para que eu desse uma olhadinha extra em você, já que talvez você estivesse um pouco abalado pelo acidente...

Um silêncio estranho caiu sobre o local. Jared não sabia se queria falar disso com alguém, ainda mais com sua secretária. Era um assunto particular demais. Uma parte de si queria não ter que ouvir falar do maldito acidente nunca mais; queria esquecer de tudo com a mesma aparente facilidade com que Jensen se esquecera dele. Mas, no fundo, sabia que não conseguiria, pois havia aquela outra parte dele, relativamente maior e que era totalmente apaixonada por Jensen, que nunca optaria por esquecer tudo. Se lembranças eram tudo que lhe restava, dizia ela, então aquilo deveria ser mais do que suficiente. E Jared tinha que concordar com essa parte.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso, Jared?

Antes que pudesse se refrear, ele falou: - Não tem o que falar, Genevive. Eu perdi o Jensen e tudo por minha culpa.

- Pelo que eu soube ele bateu com o carro. Como isso pode ter sido sua culpa? - ela falou num tom amável, o que só fez com que o nó que tinha em sua garganta aumentasse.

- Nós discutimos na sexta à noite... Ele saiu totalmente transtornado do meu apartamento, Genevive. Foi... horrível.

- Eu posso não conhecer o Jensen tão bem quanto você, mas ele nunca me pareceu o tipo de cara que se deixa de levar e se descontrola a ponto de enfiar o carro num poste.

- E ele não é assim. - sua voz saiu baixa e angustiada. Era estranho que Genevive fosse a primeira pessoa para quem Jared contava tudo.não Ou quase tudo. - Eu o deixei dessa forma. Eu... Eu falei tanta bobagem! Nós acabamos brigando, ele entendeu tudo errado... E o olhar dele quando ele saiu pela porta... Aquilo me machucou mais do que tudo que ele disse.

Jared virou-se de costas para a mulher, passando a mão por seus fios de cabelo, tentando esconder os olhos marejados. Não queria que Genevive pensasse que ele era uma mulherzinha chorona. Sempre lutara para que fosse respeitado e, droga, não era essa a imagem que queria passar.

- Tudo bem, Jared. Eu imagino como deve estar sendo difícil para você... - ele apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Se falasse alguma coisa, sua voz o trairia. - Ele esqueceu mesmo? Tudinho?

- Tudo. Ele não lembra de nada dos últimos dois anos. O que, ironicamente, abrange todo o tempo que passamos juntos. - respondeu exasperado.

- E o que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei. Sinceramente, eu achei que tivesse um plano, mas eu acho que não conseguirei colocá-lo em prática... - Jared falou, mais para si do que para a outra, absorto novamente em pensamentos. - Eu não quero pressionar o Jensen. Não acho justo que ele seja obrigado a aceitar alguém de que ele nem se lembra. - ele voltou a encarar a mulher - Então eu estou dando meio que uma chance a ele. Ver se ele se lembra.

- E se ele não lembrar, Jared? - ela perguntou exasperada, fato que assustou-o. Nunca a vira agir e falar dessa forma, muito menos com ele. - Quanto tempo você acha que aguenta sem ele? Um mês? Anos? Essas coisas levam tempo, o que me leva à seguinte pergunta: Você o ama?

- Claro que sim! E é exatamente por isso que eu...

- Então mostre à ele. - Genevive cortou-o antes que terminasse, um sorriso de vitória nos lábios rubros. - Reconquiste-o. Faça com que ele _lembre _de você, das coisas que viveram juntos. Não vou deixar que o meu chefinho fique um tempo desnecessário na fossa. - e, dito isso, ela levantou-se e começou a arrumar suas coisas.

Jared estava estático em sua cadeira. Aquela mulher era louca. Abriu a boca várias vezes, tentando em vão articular uma resposta, uma crítica, algo que convencesse ambos que não, aquilo nunca funcionaria.

Mas uma ideia é o pior dos vírus. Ela se entranha na mente, intoxica os pensamentos. Uma vez plantada, é impossível de se apagar, permanecendo no subconsciente, martelando sua sanidade até que se dê um basta. Jared ouvira um conceito parecido com este pela primeira vez num filme, um dos favoritos de Jensen. "_Inception_". Lembrava-se muito bem de como Jensen ficara fascinado pelo mundo dos sonhos mostrado no filme, as tais portas para o incrível mundo do subconsciente. Já ele ficara mais interessado pelo conceito do que era uma ideia e suas consequências. E Jared, agora, entendia plenamente sua definição.

A palavras de Genevive ecoavam em sua cabeça quando ele deixou seu escritório. Continuava a escutá-las quando chegou em casa, quando largou suas coisas na mesa e tirou sua gravata. Quando ligou o chuveiro e sentiu a água fria bater em sua pele. Ouvia a voz da mulher até mesmo sobre o ruído da TV. Aquilo já estava deixando-o louco.

Se ele fosse sincero consigo mesmo, teria que admitir que aquela ideia já havia cruzado sua mente, que rapidamente a descartara, taxando-a de "impossível". Mas seria tão impossível assim reconquistar Jensen?

Seu celular tocou, vibrando em cima da mesa, impedindo-o de ir além com seus pensamentos. Estranhou o nome que apareceu no identificador de chamadas. O que Misha poderia querer com ele aquela hora da noite?

- Misha?

- _Fala, Jared! Tenho novidades._ - a voz dele estava animada, o que imediatamente ligou o sensor de perigo de Jared. - _Está sentado?_

- Estou. - respondeu com certa cautela.

-_ Cara, o Jensen lembra de você!_ - Misha praticamente gritou a frase. Jared estava estático, seu cérebro exausto lentamente absorvendo e processando a informação. Como assim Jensen se lembrava dele? E aquele tratamento que frio que recebera dele quando visitara-o no hospital?

- Misha, você bebeu?

- _Claro que não. Bem... só um pouquinho._ - ele riu e Jared ficou ainda mais preocupado. -_ A questão não é essa. O Jensen lembra de você, mas ele não sabe que você é você, entendeu?_

- Isso foi esclarecedor, Misha. - ele já estava ficando irritado. Com Misha por ligar quando estava bêbado e consigo mesmo por querer acreditar nele. - Me ligue amanhã de manhã quando você estiver lúcido.

-_ Não, Jared, seu cabeça-dura. Espera um segundo. Já vi que você só vai acreditar em mim se eu te mostrar uma prova, não é?_

- É, Misha, só com uma prova. Boa-noite. - Jared não entendia muito bem com o quê concordara exatamente, só queria se livrar de Misha o mais rápido possível. Se fosse necessário entrar no jogo dele, assim fosse então.

Momentos mais tarde, quando Jared terminava de arrumar uma papelada que deveria entregar a um cliente no dia seguinte, o interfone de seu apartamento se fez ouvir em meio ao silêncio. Ele praguejou baixinho ao atender, já sabendo muito bem quem seria o infeliz que batia à sua portaria àquela hora da noite. Autorizou a entrada de Misha, xingando-o mentalmente. Será que ele nunca teria paz?

- Não me olhe desse jeito, Padalecki. - falou ao entrar. - Eu tentei pelo modo civilizado e você não quis acreditar.

- Ok, você venceu. Me mostra logo o que quer que isso seja. - Misha olhou-o com ultraje, aparentemente esperando uma recepção melhor para sua notícia.

Ele sentou-se no sofá, remexendo no conteúdo de sua mochila, resmungando coisas incompreensíveis. Jared sentou-se ao seu lado, momentaneamente agradecido pela distração que Misha representava. Se não fosse pelo outro, ele provavelmente estaria em sua cama, possivelmente bolando estratégias para se aproximar de Jensen, reconquistá-lo...

- Ô, Padalecki! Você ainda está aqui? - o outro perguntou, balançando a mão em frente ao rosto de Jared.

- Ainda estou, Misha. - falou, entre irritado e divertido. - Achou o que você estava procurando?

- Achei. - e ele sorriu travesso, pegando umas folhas dobradas e passando-as para o outro. - Não dizem que uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras? Então veja se você entende.

Jared pegou-as com certo receio, desdobrando-as cuidadosamente. Sorriu ao reconhecer o traçado de Jensen, seu desenho continuava bom como sempre. Era extremamente fácil notar a diferença entre os sorrisos desenhados, o que cada expressão significava. E... Ele reconhecia aqueles sorrisos e covinhas... Era o _seu_ sorriso, _suas_ covinhas, _suas_ expressões. Mas... Jensen nunca escondera desenho algum dele, nem Jared se lembrava de ter sido modelo para aqueles que estavam em sua mão...

E então a ficha caiu.

- Foi... O Jensen que desenhou isso, não foi? - Misha apenas acenou em resposta, fazendo um gento impaciente para que continuasse. - E é recente, não é? Então ele... Ele se lembra de mim?

- Sim e não. - ele respondeu enigmático.

- Como assim "sim e não"? - ele perguntou frustrado. Misha lúcido já não era a pessoa mais fácil de se lidar, mas bêbado então ficava quase impossível. - O que isso quer dizer, Misha?

- Quer dizer que ele se lembra vagamente de você, mas não sabe exatamente _quem_ você é. - Misha olhava-o intensamente, tentando fazer com que Jared entendesse. - Ele te desenhou inconscientemente pelo que eu pude notar. Fez, inclusive, um quadro do seu rosto completo, um pouco diferente do original, mas dá pra te reconhecer.

- Isso é... Bem mais do que eu esperava. - Jared comentou baixinho, esperança começando a dar sinais de sua presença.

- E não são apenas desenhos, Jared. Parece que ele também sonhou com você, ao menos com seu sorriso. E, à propósito - Misha abriu um sorrisinho sacana, estendendo um CD para ele. - eu tomei a liberdade de dar uma cópia para o Jensen. Junto com uma breve explicação do que levou Mike a incluir "S.O.S" nesse disco.

Jared encarou Misha, confuso. "_A festa de Halloween_." ele pensou, suas bochechas corando de leve enquanto rápidos flashbacks daquela noite desfilavam diante de seus olhos. Bebidas coloridas. Jensen naquela fantasia apertada. Fumaça. Jensen dançando. Luzes. Jensen em seu apartamento...

- Pois é, garanhão. Parece que a noite de vocês vai agitar tanto a cabeça do Jensen quanto a sua.

- Você acha que ele vai se lembrar? - perguntou, ainda corado e sem-graça diante dos sorrisos de Misha.

- Bom, eu fiz uma introdução muito boa, dei o CD pra ele e o deixei no clima da festa com umas cervejas. Estímulo melhor do que esses só se você aparecesse lá, de fantasia e tudo, e revivesse os velhos tempos.

Misha ria enquanto Jared ficava cada vez mais desconcertado. Ele não era assim, estava se comportando como uma adolescente impressionável. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que falasse aquelas coisas para ele, Jared apenas sorriria maliciosamente e responderia à altura. Mas não com Misha Collins. Ele se sentia envergonhado e sem-graça diante dos olhos azuis que pareciam saber de _tudo_. Talvez fosse esse o problema, Misha e Jensen eram amigos desde sempre, nada impediria Jensen de contar tudo que acontecia para o amigo. E só de imaginar o que ele talvez soubesse sobre ele e Jensen... Era de deixar qualquer um desconcertado.

- Então, hm, você ficou desse jeito sozinho ou com o Jensen? - falou, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não foi com o Jenny. - ele respondeu, seu sorriso se tornando mais sincero enquanto apoiava a cabeça preguiçosamente no encosto do sofá. - Foi com o Mark. Você sabe, o fotógrafo amigo do Jensen.

- Ah, é? Interessante. - Jared sorriu, lançando um olhar travesso ao outro. - Muito interessante.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, Padalecki. - Misha se fez de desentendido, fechando os olhos e se aconchegando no sofá. - Agora, será que você faria a gentileza de me convidar pra passar a noite aqui ou será que eu vou ter que desmaiar no capacho?

Jared apenas revirou os olhos, indo pegar lençóis limpos e um travesseiro, pensando que a noite não tinha como ficar mais estranha do que já estava.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Jared finalmente pegou no sono. Tinha ficado rolando de um lado para o outro de sua cama, imaginando se Jensen algum dia recuperaria sua memória, relembrando a festa de Halloween, a manhã seguinte... Havia sido tão bom acordar ao lado de Jensen, saber que bastava apenas esticar seu braço para alcançar suas costas bem desenhadas e pontilhada de pequenas sardas. Observara sua respiração lenta e compassada, seus olhos brilhantes e o sorriso discreto quando acordara e encontrara Jared ao seu lado. Jensen era tão _perfeito_. Ele não conseguira se impedir e beijara-o repetidas vezes: testa, bochechas, ponta do nariz, canto do lábios, lábios novamente...

Aquela havia sido a primeira de muitas vezes que acordavam lado a lado, completamente nús e felizes como nunca antes.

Também fora naquela manhã que Jared percebera que sua vida já não fazia mais sentido sem Jensen. Acordar ao lado dele, sentindo sua respiração calma fazer cócegas em seu pescoço, seu coração batendo juntamente ao de Jensen... Foi como se tudo de repente estivesse em seu devido lugar. Parecera tão _certo_ acordar com ele em seus braços que um sorriso brotara nos lábios de Jared quase instantaneamente. E foi enquanto acariciava os fios curtos e claros do cabelo de Jensen que a ficha caíra. Não podia mais passas seus dias longe daquele homem, de sua voz, de seus toques. Estava apaixonado. Simples assim.

Jared foi tirado de seus devaneios pelo barulho irritante de seu despertador. Levantou-se da cama e lavou o rosto, esperando que a água fria também levasse embora seus pensamentos. Dirigiu-se à cozinha para começar a preparar o café da manhã, passando pelo monte disforme de almofadas e lençóis que era Misha. Sorriu de canto ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, rindo abertamente quando o outro acordou xingando, tentando alcançar seu aparelho celular em meio ao caos em que se encontrava.

- Alô. - a voz saiu rouca, e Jared o viu fechar os olhos com força antes de continuar. - Isso são horas, Jensen?

O coração de Jared deu um pulo em seu peito só de ouvir o nome de Jensen. Disse à Misha que estaria na cozinha caso ele precisasse de algo e saiu de fininho. Não queria dar uma de intrometido, mas estava curiosíssimo para saber se Jensen havia sonhado o mesmo que ele.

Aparentando uma calma que não sentia, ele sentou-se para comer, fazendo um esforço titânico para ignorar a conversa de Misha. Funcionou durante um tempo, mas já não havia mais o que olhar ou arrumar em sua cozinha, então não pôde se impedir de escutar Misha se despedir e desligar o telefone. Sua curiosidade alcançava níveis absurdos, e ele encarava o outro ansiosamente, os olhos claros clamando por informações.

- Esse seu olhar é um inferno, sabia disso? É impossível dizer "Não". - Misha falou, os olhos ainda inchados de sono.

- Então, o que o Jen queria? - perguntou, fingindo desinteresse, mordendo um torrada.

- Ele queria me lembrar do nosso combinado. Que hoje eu iria levá-lo no apartamento dele. - completou ao sentar-se ao lado de Jared.

- E ele disse se lembrou de alguma coisa? - sua voz agora já o denunciava, a ansiedade visível em seus olhos.

Misha sorriu travesso. - Ele não me deu detalhes, mas falou que precisávamos conversar com _urgência_. Se quer a minha opinião, eu acho que ele lembrou.

Jared sorriu esperançoso. Talvez tudo se resolvesse dessa forma, simples e fácil como ele sempre quisera. Talvez Jensen, numa única noite, tivesse recupera seus dois anos de convívio e, agora, tudo ficasse novamente nos eixos, como deveria ser. E foi com essa certeza crescente no peito de que teria Jensen, _seu_ Jen, de volta, que ele enfrentou o resto do dia com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, arquitetando a melhor forma de se aproximar de Jensen e de explicar que tudo havia sido um grande mal-entendido, que ele sentia muito pelo acidente, que o que ele mais queria era morar com Jensen, acordar todas as manhãs a seu lado, sentindo que o mundo fazia sentido novamente...

* * *

**N.A.**: Então, eu andei olhando o taffic dessa fanfic, e eu não acredito que tem tanta gente que lê e não deixa review! Não custa nada, é so clicar aí embaixo e escrever, nem que seja só "Oi, li, gostei". E muito obrigada a quem deixa, vocês me incentivam a continuar :))

O ritmo de caps. novos agora deve diminuir um pouco já que as aulas começam nessa segunda, mas com certeza a fanfic não vai ser abandonada :D

É isso aí, beijos e até o próximo.

p.s: OMG, vocês já viram o último episódio que saiu? É o MELHOR DA TEMPORADA! *-*


	5. Habitante dos sonhos

**N.A:** Não dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece? Pois é. Essa é a minha primeira Padackles, primeira longfic e é a primeiríssima vez que eu escrevo alguma fic rated M. Então eu peço que vocês tenham três vezes mais paciência comigo. Essa história veio na minha cabeça num dia desses e eu dividi a ideia com uma amiga, que perturbou tanto minha mente que eu decidi escrever. Ela já sabe tudo que vai acontecer, e meio que me ifluenciou em certas partes mais _quentes_ da história...

**Pairing:** Jared _Pada_lecki e Jensen_ Ackles_: _Padackles._

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic trata de um relac(ionamento amoroso entre dois_ homens_ com possíveis cenas de _sexo_. Se não gosta,_ não leia._

**Beta:**Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**Lay a whisper on my pillow**

(Deixe um sussurro no meu travesseiro)

**Leave the winter on the ground**

(Deixe o inverno no chão)

**I wake up lonely, there's air of silence **

(Eu acordo sozinho, há um ar de silêncio)

**In the bedroom and all around **

(No quarto e em tudo em volta)

**Touch me now, I close my eyes**

( Toque-me agora, eu fecho meus olhos)

**And dream away **

(E me perco em sonhos)

Jensen aguardava de forma impaciente a chegada de Misha em sua casa. Já havia se passado quanto tempo? Vinte minutos? Meia hora? Então por quê ele sentia que já aguardava pelo amigo há umas boas duas horas? Cada volta que o ponteiro dos segundos completava no grande relógio da sala parecia durar muito mais do que meros 60 segundos.

Ele havia sonhado. Um tipo de sonho realmente vívido, mas que, agora, já desperto e de rosto lavado, com boas doses de cafeína correndo por suas veias, lhe parecia mais e mais improvável, fruto de uma ânsia desenfreada de sua parte, faminto por memórias. Estava numa encruzilhada entre acreditar ou não no que sua mente classificava como um delírio sem fundamento e, seu coração, como a mais absoluta verdade. Jensen tampouco achava que sua imaginação pudesse ser tão ricamente detalhista. Não era egocêntrico a esse ponto. E razão e coração incrivelmente concordavam que deveria haver ali, deveria haver ali, escondido em algum lugar entre as bebidas e luzes piscantes, algum fundo de verdade.

_Tinha_ que haver.

O que mais incomodava Jensen, além do fato de ter ficado, hm, _por baixo_, era que ele parecia sentir algo por Jared. Ele sabia que aquela noite representara mais do que o simples sexo casual que Jensen estava acostumado. Havia sido diferente. Houvera sentimento. E isso o deixava chateado mais do que tudo, pois, se ele seguisse uma linha de raciocínio lógico, em algum momento eles provavelmente haviam se separado, já que nenhum cara alto e bonitão havia aparecido no hospital para vê-lo. Jensen tinha mil teorias sobre o possível rompimento, cenas de brigas e discussões dignas de novela das oito, com direito a arremesso de vasos na cabeça e frases de efeito quando seu Jared Imaginário saía pela porta. Imagens cada vez mais absurdas que o distraíam um pouco da ansiedade que tomara conta de si desde que acordara. Por um breve instante, Jensen esticara sua mão, buscando algum contato com o calor do corpo de Jared. Quando seus dedos fecharam-se no vazio, sua mão caindo vagarosamente nos lençóis frios, o sorriso leve que estivera em seus lábios morreu rapidamente. Junto a uma pontada de tristeza, veio a percepção de que Jared não estava, nem nunca estivera, ali.

E aquilo fez com que um nó estranho se formasse em seu estômago, um imenso vazio dentro de seu peito. E ele ligara para Misha assim que conseguiu acalmar-se o suficiente para encontrar seu aparelho celular. E Misha falara, _prometera_, que viria o mais rápido possível.

Então, onde diabos ele estava?

Jensen podia jurar que havia escutado uma voz masculina do outro lado, falando com Misha pouco depois que este atendera o telefone. Conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, ele provavelmente teria passado a noite com algum desconhecido que encontrara no bar. Misha nunca perdia a oportunidade de se dar bem, ainda mais depois que abrira seu próprio estabelecimento. Não havia uma noite sequer que ele deixasse seu bar desacompanhado.

O som estridente da campainha arrancou Jensen de seus devaneios. Rapidamente levantou-se do sofá e abriu a porta, revelando um Misha amarrotado, os olhos azuis ainda sonolentos. Ele grunhiu algo como "Bom-dia" e sinalizou para que Jensen o seguisse em direção ao carro que estava estacionado logo mais adiante. Jensen entrou no veículo, quase quicando de ansiedade. Queria contar logo a Misha com o que havia sonhado, de quem havia lembrado...

Mas aí a coisa começava a ficar confusa para Jensen. Ele conseguia se lembrar nitidamente da voz do tal Jared, mas seu rosto... Algo estava errado, era o que sua mente dizia. Ao lembrar-se dos cabelos escuros, da franja que caía nos olhos, do rosto fino, algo parecia estranhamente _errado_. Muito errado.

Misha dirigia sem pressa pelas ruas da cidade, alheio ao trânsito já intenso. Chegaram num edifício alto, cuja fachada cinzenta não despertou qualquer tipo de _insight _em Jensen. O prédio tinha uma entrada imponente, um arco alto que dava num saguão iluminado. Um homem atarracado murmurou um "Bom-dia, Sr. Ackles" antes de voltar para a leitura de seu jornal. Misha conduziu-o até os elevadores, pressionando o botão do décimo primeiro andar, recostando-se na parede da cabine e fechando os olhos, inspirando o ar com força.

- A noite foi boa, hein? - comentou uma mulher loira com um sorriso maroto, assim que as portas do elevador se abriram.

- Olá, Katie. - Misha respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados, um sorrisinho emergindo dos lábios. - Com certeza foi melhor que a sua.

A mulher apenas riu, voltando seus olhos claros para Jensen, encarando-o de forma especulativa. - Então é verdade?

- O quê? - perguntou num tom defensivo.

- Que você realmente perdeu a memória. E, à propósito, meu nome é Katie Cassidy, eu sou sua vizinha. - ela sorriu amigável e Jensen apertou a mão que ela o estendia.

- Muito bem, Katie, circulando. - Misha cortou, empurrando Jensen para o corredor e de lá para a porta de seu suposto apartamento. - Nós temos muito o que conversar e ficar enchendo a cabeicinha confusa dele de informações inúteis só atrapalha.

Misha finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta, guiando Jensen para dentro e fechando-a logo em seguida. O outro andou pelo apartamento de forma hesitante, uma sensação estranha dentro de si enquanto caminhava entre os móveis da ampla sala.

- Então, Jenny boy. Sinto que uma revelação está por vir. – o amigo falou, jogando-se no sofá, passando a mão preguiçosamente pelos cabelos.

- Misha, eu não sei nem por onde começar. – falou ele, sentando-se ao lado do outro, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. – Foi tão... Perfeito.

- Que "_Déjà vu_". – Misha reclamou de brincadeira. – Será que eu vou ter que escutar sobre essa festa de novo?

- Vai sim! Eu preciso conversar com alguém e, no momento, eu só tenho você. – Jensen falou, os olhos pidões. – Por favor, Misha. Vamos começar de um jeito diferente então: você foi fantasiado de quê?

- Eu fui de anjo. – ele sorriu a contragosto, os olhos brilhando divertidos. – E não me olhe com essa cara, foi você quem sugeriu.

Jensen gargalhava só de tentar imaginar o amigo usando a tal fantasia. Misha era tão sacana e malicioso que ninguém em sã consciência (ou que houvesse conversado com ele por, pelo menos, dois minutos) o imaginaria como um ser celestial, puro, casto e inocente. Essas eram as três coisas que Misha já não era há muito tempo. Colocá-lo de anjo tornava tudo uma grande piada.

- Fraldas, asinhas e tudo mais?

-Claro que não, seria comum demais para mim. – ele respondeu, rindo junto com Jensen. – Eu estava mais para "Anjo de Wall Street"do que para "Cupido de pré-escola", se é que você me entende. Mas nós estamos perdendo o foco. – parou de rir e encarou o amigo num misto de curiosidade e preocupação. – Você lembrou, não foi?

- Lembrei. – o mesmo sorriso bobo de antes apareceu em seus lábios.

- Então, vamos lá. – Misha ajeitou-se no sofá e sorriu de forma simpática. – Vamos ver se você consegue ser mais criativo do que da primeira vez.

E Jensen, com o sorriso ainda brincando em seu rosto, começou sua história. Falou das luzes e do álcool, de como se sentira desnorteado e envolvido pela música. Contou como saíra da festa enetrara no carro de homem descohecido, que haviam trocado carícias durante o percurso até seu apartamento, onde Jensen finalmente descobrira a identidade do homem. Não era sua intenção, mas acabou relatando também a noite que tivera com Jared, sem muitos detalhes, mas conseguindo passar uma ideia geral do que acontecera, o suficiente para fazê-lo corar e desviar seus olhos dos azuis de Misha. Terminou contando o momento em que acordara e vira-se sozinho na cama, indeciso sobre a veracidade das imagens que piscavam em sua mente e sobre as sensações que tivera em sonho. E, claro, suas teorias também encontraram caminho para fora da barreira que Jensen havia erguido para impedir sua ansiedade de transbordar.

- E foi isso que eu lembrei. – completou, sua voz já cansada de tanto ser usada. – E essas são minhas conclusões: eu devo ter feito uma burrada e a gente terminou.

- Por que você acha que a culpa foi sua? - Misha perguntou, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde que Jensen começara a falar. - Por que não pode ter sido _ele _a pisar na bola?

- Porque ele... Ele é perfeito... - Jensen corou, surpreso por ter admitido aquilo em voz alta.

- Perfeição é algo relativo. - ele respondeu irônico.

Jensen encarou-o confuso. - Você sabe de alguma coisa, Collins?

- O saber também é relativo, Ackles. - o outro respondeu, sorrindo de leve. - Eu só acho que uma noite é muito pouco para já sair afirmando que o cara é tudo isso.

- Mas eu tenho a impressão de que não foi apenas uma noite, Misha...

- Sabe o que eu acho, Jenny boy? - perguntou ele, encarando Jensen com firmeza. - Acho que a melhor maneira de você saber o desfecho disso tudo é voltar à sua rotina. Você sabe, trabalho, pinturas, esse apartamento... Tudo isso deve te ajudar.

Ele levou a ideia do amigo em consideração mais uma vez. Seria ruim deixar sua mãe sozinha novamente, ainda mais depois do acidente, ela ficaria aflita e preocupada. Mas Jensen _precisava_ de suas memórias de volta. Achava que Misha estava certo: as chances de lembrar-se daquele período nebuloso de sua mente seriam bem maiores se ele estivesse no local em que adquirira tais lembranças. E ele queria muito lembrar-se de _tudo_. E Jared Padalecki tinha tudo haver com essa vontade.

Tendo acertado tudo com Misha, era hora de comunicar sua mãe. Jensen foi deixado em casa pelo outro, dizendo que passaria mais tarde para buscá-lo. Essa coisa de não poder dirigir devido a qualquer besteira de "período pós-trauma" estava deixando-o desconfortável, parecia uma criancinha que Misha tinha que levar de um lugar para outro da cidade. Ele agradeceu e entrou em casa, resolvendo acertar seu retorno às aulas o mais cedo possível. Uma das secretárias atendeu logo no primeiro toque, o que deixou-o meio desconcertado: esperava que tivesse mais tempo para pensar suas falas ou que, se tivesse sorte, a ligação caísse na secretária eletrônica.

_- Que bom que o senhor já está melhor, Sr. Ackles._ - a voz profissional soou animada. - _Seus alunos já estavam sentindo sua falta._

Assim que a mulher desligou, Jensen procurou na agenda telefônica de seu celular o número do tal Jake Abel. Esperou um tempo na linha e viu-se grato quando a ligação caiu na caixa postal do rapaz.

- Hm. Alô, aqui é Jensen Ackles. Eu só gostaria de avisar que estarei retornando ao ateliê amanhã. - ele falou, o nervosismo começando a transparecer na sua voz. Era estranho falar com alguém que ele não se lembrava de ter conhecido. - E, Jake? Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, então, se você puder, apareça. Ou me ligue, ou sei lá.

Desligou, sentindo-se um idiota ainda maior. Ele havia mesmo pedido para que o garoto o ligasse? Soara como um tipo de cantada barata aos seus ouvidos...

Faltava ainda uma hora para que sua mãe chegasse em casa, o que o deixava com 60 minutos de sobra para continuar com seus devaneios sobre um certo alguém. Destacou uma folha do bloco Artisian que encontrara em seu quarto no dia anterior e mergulhou no desenho, entregando sua mão ao trabalho e sua mente ao ócio. Não precisava nem focar sua consciência no que fazia, sabia _quem_ iria surgir daqueles traços...

Pulou de susto ao ouvir a campainha, seus olhos disparando rapidamente pela folha à sua frente, onde Jared Padalecki o encarava de semi-perfil, os cabelos escuros num emaranhado de vento e contraste.

- Olá, bonitão. - sua mãe falou da porta, e sua fala poderia tanto aplicar-se ao filho quanto ao desenho que este fizera.

- Oi, mãe. - ele respondeu, fechando o bloco num impulso antes que a mulher visse o desenho. - Precisamos conversar.

- Você foi no seu apartamento, não foi? - Jensen apenas acenou, concordando. - Então eu já entendi tudo. À que horas o Misha vem te buscar? - ela perguntou sorrindo, colocando a bolsa e o casaco no sofá enquanto se dirigia em direção ao filho.

- Ele vem antes de ir pro bar. Tem certeza que está tudo bem, mãe? - sua voz soou confusa. - Achei que a senhora fosse reclamar, dizer que está cedo demais...

- Jensen, eu já passei por isso uma vez. É natural que os filhos queiram sair de casa. - a mulher falou de forma calma, sentando-se ao lado do filho e segurando suas mãos de leve. - Você já é bem grandinho para tomar suas próprias decisões com responsabilidade. Se você diz que quer ir e está bem para fazê-lo, quem sou eu para contrariar?

- Obrigado, mãe. - ele falou e abraçou-a em seguida, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos claros dela, sentindo seu perfume tão reconfortante. Sua mãe era, definitivamente, seu porto seguro.

- De nada, querido. - ela sorriu e soltou-se de seu abraço delicadamente, levantando-se e seguindo em direção à cozinha. - Então, alguma memória perdida foi encontrada?

- Mais ou menos. - ele respondeu, desviando o olhar. Sentiu-se mal em esconder seu progresso de sua mãe, mas ainda não achava que estava preparado para falar com ela sobre homens, ainda mais um que nem tinha durado tanto assim. Não havia motivos para preocupá-la com informações irrelevantes, Donna já tinha coisas demais na cabeça. E Jensen já tinha idade suficiente para lidar com seus problemas sem ter que perturbar a mãe.

.

**.J2.  
**.

Jensen piscou os olhos com força, clareando a visão e voltando a se concentrar no jogo. Bastou uma olhada rápida para os lados para certificar-se de que nenhum de seus amigos havia notado seu lapso momentâneo.

Estava esparramado confortavelmente no sofá do apartamento de Misha, ladeado pelo mesmo, Mike e Jake, todos concentrados e focados no videogame. Deixou-se ser atingido por uma granada inimiga, retirando-se momentaneamente do jogo sob os protestos e vaias dos companheiros. Ele havia tido outro flashback. Mais um. Desde que voltara, há cinco dias, para seu antigo apartamento, eles não paravam de vir nas horas mais absurdas, e a mente de Jensen enchia-se de imagens que piscavam rapidamente pelo seu cérebro, tão vívidas quanto seus sonhos e, às vezes, mais reais do que a própria realidade.

Até o momento, já havia recordado-se de várias coisas, muito mais do que todos esperavam. Lembrara-se, por exemplo, de Jake e do ateliê, do primeiro dia que haviam lecionado juntos; recordara-se, também, da exposição realizada no ano anterior, aquela em que estivera nervoso até a raiz dos cabelos, já que estava sendo avaliada por um famoso crítico de arte de Manhattan. Sentira-se extremamente aliviado com a presença surpresa de seus familiares e amigos, principalmente com a de Jared Padalecki. O homem parecia povoar todas as suas memórias, onde quer que Jensen fosse, o que quer que ele fizesse, Jared Padalecki estava sempre presente, só esperando para entrar em cena na hora que ele menos esperasse.

E fora isso que acontecera momentos antes, durante a partida de Halo.

Enquanto Mike reclamava e Misha pedia reforços, Jensen acabara vendo-se numa sala diferente, maior e mais cheia do que a que estava momentos atrás. Várias vozes se faziam ouvir, gritando ordens e insultos em igual proporção. Pelo menos umas dez pessoas estavam no cômodo, divididas entre as que jogavam e as que apenas davam palpites, todos falando e rindo e gritando, confundindo seus já confusos sentidos.

Ele reconhecera algumas pessoas: Misha, Jake e Mike eram facilmente identificáveis sentados à sua frente; Katie e Mark, o fotógrafo, estavam no sofá à esquerda; uma mulher morena de outros flashbacks à um canto, conversando de forma animada com ninguém menos que sua irmã, Megan; uns outros dois homens estavam a um canto, ambos eram figuras novas do álbum de desconhecidos de Jensen. E, claro, Jared Padalecki.

E não somente Jared Padalecki, mas Jared Padalecki-e-suas-mãos-gigantes nos ombros de Jensen que, mesmo jogando, tinha a cabeça apoiada no peitoral do outro, sentindo seu perfume amadeirado e sua respiração compassada e calma.

E é claro que, depois de lembrar de tais momentos, Jensen precisava dar uma volta para clarear suas ideias e acalmar seu coração.

Largando o controle na mesinha de centro, ele despediu-se dos amigos com certa rapidez, alegando precisar visitar o ateliê com urgência. Notou o olhar que Jake lhe lançava, mas preferiu ignorá-lo, ao menos por enquanto. Andou pelas ruas à esmo, os pensamentos transbordando imagens estranhas, pertencentes ao Jensen de 31 anos. Ironicamente, acabou parando no pequeno café que havia defronte ao prédio em que seu ateliê ficava, onde, ele sabia, a versão mais velha de si já passara diversas tardes bebendo com seus alunos ou num simples encontro casual com _ele_. Jared Padalecki, a constante invariável de suas memórias, o habitante imutável de seus sonhos.

* * *

N.A: Oi, pessoas! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu me enrolei toda com o início das aulas, último ano de escola promete ser bem tenso :x Afora esse detalhe, eu tive meu PIOR bloqueio de todos os tempos, eu não conseguia escrever uma vírgula sem travar e ter vontade de apagar tudo. Mas não pensem que foram dias jogados fora, eu consegui escrever as cenas finais dessa fanfic. SIM! O epílogo já está praticamente finalizado, só aguardando na fila para ser postado e, não é por anda não, mas eu adorei escrevê-lo :')

Como sempre, agradeço a quem deixa review, favorita ou me coloca no alerta. É gratificante saber que ainda tem alguém lendo isso aqui. E você, você mesmo, sentado aí na sua cadeirinha do outro lado do monitor, não vá embora ainda. Se você chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar um "Oi" :))

Até o próximo capítulo. Beeijos.


	6. Reencontro

**N.A:** Não dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece? Pois é. Essa é a minha primeira Padackles, primeira longfic e é a primeiríssima vez que eu escrevo alguma fic rated M. Então eu peço que vocês tenham três vezes mais paciência comigo. Essa história veio na minha cabeça num dia desses e eu dividi a ideia com uma amiga, que perturbou tanto minha mente que eu decidi escrever. Ela já sabe tudo que vai acontecer, e meio que me ifluenciou em certas partes mais _quentes_ da história...

**Pairing:** Jared _Pada_lecki e Jensen_ Ackles_: _Padackles._

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic trata de um relacionamento amoroso entre dois_ homens_ com possíveis cenas de _sexo_. Se não gosta,_ não leia._

**Beta:**Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**I'm taking my time**

(Estou perdendo o meu tempo)

**I'm trying to leave the memories of you behind**

(Estou tentando deixar as lembranças de você para trás.)

**I'm gonna be fine**

(Eu ficarei bem)

**As soon as I get your picture right out of my mind**

(Assim que eu tirar a sua imagem da minha cabeça)

**I wanna feel the way you make me feel when I'm with you**

(Eu quero sentir do jeito que me sinto quando eu estou com você)

**I wanna be the only hand you need to hold on to**

(Eu quero ser a única mão que você precisa segurar)

**.**

**.**

Jared sentia que, aos poucos, estava perdendo o controle.

Quatro dias já haviam se passado desde que Jensen havia voltado para seu apartamento. Seis desde a última vez que falara com ele. Mais de uma semana desde o acidente. E não houvera um dia que Jared acordasse e, por um momento fugaz, pensasse que tudo não havia passado de um sonho ruim. E então, passado aquele momento brilhante de esperança, a realidade antingia-o na cabeça com a força de um martelo gigante, fazendo com que ele desejasse não ter acordado. Durante esse período, ele havia mergulhado no trabalho, tentando impedir-se de jogar a cautela para o alto e correr para os braços de Jensen.

Por que ainda não fizera isso? Jared costumava ter uma boa resposta para essa pergunta, mas acabara por desgastá-la em intermináveis discussões com Misha. E os argumentos que lhe pareciam tão convincentes e sensatos transformavam-se em justificativas balbuciadas à meia-voz, sem convicção e poder de convencimento alguns ante as perguntas de Collins.

Já não fazia mais sentido esperar, ele sabia. Misha fazia fazia questão de informá-lo a cada dia sobre o que Jensen lembrava. Ou melhor, o que ele conseguia arrancar de Jensen, já que este não lhe contava mais nada, a memória do festa de Halloween tendo sido a primeira e única lembrança compartilhada. A tarefa sutil de perceber os lapsos, as vezes em que Jensen corava ou ria de forma ingênua sem motivo aparente cabia ao homem com menos tato que Jared já conhecera. Não era difícil imaginar o número de_ flashbacks_ que deveriam ter passado despercebidos.

Mas uma coisa era certa: Jensen sabia quem ele era. Se ele havia se lembrado da noite de Halloween, então também saberia da manhã seguinte, recordaria-se do que Jared havia dito. Fora exatamente naquela manhã fria do dia primeiro de Novembro de 2008 que, pela primeira vez, dissera a Jensen que o amava. E, para sua enorme surpresa, descobrira que era um sentimento recíproco.

Seu maior medo era ter estragado tudo naquela noite do acidente. Martirizara-se a semana inteira com o pensamento de que Jensen havia, _sim, _recordado-se da briga e, por esse motivo, Jared não havia procurado-o durante a semana. Tinha receio de ser desprezado, humilhado por conta de sua atitude covarde e impensada que havia desencadeado todos aqueles problemas. Achava que não suportaria ser rejeitado por Jensen. Não novamente.

Entretanto, já não aguentava mais aquela distância.

Sua rotina tornara-se opaca sem a presença do outro. Todos os dias acordava, comia, trabalhava e dormia, numa sucessão interminável de momentos fugazes e sem real sentido. Jared nunca for atão produtivo no trabalho e tão cabisbaixo fora do escritório. Até mesmo Genevive parara de assaltá-lo com perguntar ao notar o olhar perdido que recebia como resposta à sua sede por detalhes.

Mas hoje seria diferente. Como era domingo, não poderia ir ao escritório, já que este se encontrava fechado, nem mesmo afundar-se no trabalho em casa, pois sua irmã já havia pensado nessa possibilidade e tratado e arruiná-la. Megan havia passado a noite de sábado em sua casa e agora dormia placidamente no sofá de sua sala. Ela trouxera alguns filmes e os doces preferidos do irmão, acabando por distraí-lo com seus comentários e brincadeiras. Com certeza sua intenção fora ajudá-lo, e até fora divertido rir com ela das cenas esdrúxulas das comédias românticas sem-noção que ela havia escolhido, Jared sabia, de forma meticulosa. Mas uma pontada de tristeza não tardara a atingir seu coração. Assistir àqueles casais com suas histórias só fez com que a falta de Jensen se fizesse ainda mais presente.

- Ei, Big Jay, bom-dia. - a voz sonolenta da mulher se fez ouvir no local. - Que horas são?

- Já é quase hora do almoço. - respondeu, sorrindo diante da careta que ela fez.

- Droga. Jay, e tenho que ir. Combinei com a mamãe que sairíamos juntas hoje. - ela começou a arrumar suas coisas de forma apressada, prendendo os cabelos e jogando um sobretudo por cima de suas roupas amarrotadas, parando apenas para lançar-lhe um olhar preocupado. - Você vai ficar bem sem mim?

- Claro que vou, Meg. Pode ir tranquila.

- Tem certeza? Por que eu posso desmarcar...

- Relaxa, Megan. - Jared falou, abraçando-a com força. - Eu já sou bem grandinho para precisar de uma babá.

Ela encarou-o com firmeza, um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas. - Pelo menos me diga que tem outros planos além de sentar-se sozinho no sofá a tarde inteira olhando pro nada.

- Que coisa, é claro que eu tenho. - tentou soar ofendido, falhando miseravelmente.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki! Pára de tentar me enrolar. - ela falou de forma divertida, mas só havia tristeza e pena em seus olhos. - Por favor, Jay. Não faça isso com você mesmo.

- Ok, Meg. Eu vou dar uma saída. - disse ele, notando a descrença em sua expressão. - Isso é uma promessa.

- Acho bom você manter a sua palavra, então. - depositou um beijo em cada uma de suas bochechas e virou-se para sair.

Acompanhou-a até a porta, sua mente ocupada em buscar uma atividade que o distraísse e convencesse sua irmã de que ele já estava melhor. Se este fosse um domingo normal, ele e Jensen teriam planos. Talvez um passeio pela cidade, um cinema ou uma tarde comum de videogames e filmes... A atividade escolhida nunca fora o mais importante, mas sim o prazer da companhia do outro, o andar de mãos dadas, as conversas que se realizavam por intensos olhares. Eram esses pequenos detalhes que os tornavam o casal que costumavam ser. Nada mais nem menos.

E era desses pequenos momentos de simples felicidade que Jared mais sentia falta.

Soltou o ar com força ao ouvir o toque impaciente de seu celular, já preparando-se para o pior quando viu o nome de Misha piscar no identificador de chamadas.

- O que foi, Misha?

- _Fala, Jared. Como você está? Só liguei para avisar que o Jensen conheceu um cara ontem na academia, e que eles estão prestes a se casar. A cerimônia vai ser ainda hoje, se você puder aparecer..._ - a voz tinha um tom falsamente animado, a ironia pingando de cada sílaba proferida do outro lado da linha.

- Muito engraçado, Collins. - respondeu, sentindo-se repentinamente esgotado daquilo tudo.

- U_m dia isso pode vir a acontecer. Se você não levantar essa bunda grande desse sofá e tomar uma atitude, mais cedo ou mais tarde o Jensen vai acabar conhecendo outra pessoa._ - a voz de Misha soou mais preocupada, o tom ácido cedendo espaço. - _Big Jay, ele vai vir aqui daqui a pouco, por que você também não aparece?_

- Você sabe que eu não posso...

- _Deixa de ser frouxo, Padalecki._ - ele cortou com rapidez, a voz tornando-se divertida. - _O Tom talvez venha aqui hoje, sabia? Então talvez eu convença o Jen de que ele poderia ser o homem dos sonhos dele._

- Jared agarrou o celular com força. - Você não faria isso, Collins.

- _Apareça aqui e eu não terei motivos para fazê-lo. Do contrário, terei que tomar medidas drásticas. _- a ameaça estava implícita em seu tom de voz. - _Até daqui a pouco, Jay_.

- Misha, ou odeio você. - falou para o telefone mudo, sentindo-se cada vez mais irritado.

Claro que aquela ideia horrenda já havia cruzado seus pensamentos. Afinal, Jensen não estava oficialmente comprometido com ninguém, nada o impedia de sair por aí beijando caras como Tom Welling. Seu estômago embrulhava só de pensar nessa possibilidade e ele sentia vontade de jogar alguma coisa com força na parede ( e em si mesmo). Imagens mentais dos dois juntos passaram a assaltar sua mente, despedaçando-o por dentro. Por mais que soubesse que nada daquilo era real, seu coração se retraía dolorosamente. Sentia uma falta absurda de Jensen, não queria perdê-lo por uma bobagem com aquela, mas também não se sentia pronto para confrontá-lo e à seus medos. Ainda.

Decidiu sair de casa e tentar esfriar a cabeça, em dúvida se valeria ou não à pena arriscar-se a colocar tudo a perder na casa de Misha.

Saiu do banho e vestiu um de seus jeans mais surrados, uma camisa escura, que ganhara de pesente de Jensen no último Natal, e saiu em busca de seus tênis. Fechou a porta e deixou o apartamento sem destino certo, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e o olhar perdido no horizonte da cidade. Caminhava de forma incerta, a dúvida pairando como um enorme letreiro luminoso sobre sua cabeça. Ele era um home que gostava de saber as chances que tinha de vencer antes de apostar, mas, quando se tratava de Jensen, a razão tirava férias e suas decisões sempre eram guiadas por seu coração confuso...

- Jared! Aqui! - uma voz chamou-o, arrancando-o de seu estupor.

Estava parado em frente à um café que lhe era muito familiar, dolorosamente familiar. Do outro lado da rua, defronte à onde estava, encontrava-se o ateliê de Jensen e, poucos metros à frente, sua mãe e irmã estavam sentadas na charmosa varanda do lugar, pratos e xícaras de porcelana já quase vazios. Do jeito que sua vida estava, quase não surpreendeu-se com a coincidência do fato de ter andado até aquele local de forma inconsciente e de ter encontrado as duas mulheres naquele ponto. O destino era algo que sempre acreditara, mas já estava ficando farto daquelas brincadeiras sem graça. Alguém lá de cima, ele acreditava, divertia-se imensamente ao criar aquelas situações ridiculamente improváveis que envolviam-no desde o acidente de Jensen. Talvez fosse castigo Divino, ou talvez apenas má sorte.

- Oi, Meg, mamãe. - ele as cumprimentou, sentando-se na cadeira vazia ao lado da irmã.

- Olá, querido. O que faz por aqui? - sua mãe perguntou, passando seus dedos finos pelos cabelos compridos do filho.

- Andar por aí sem rumo não é bem um programa, mas vale para cumprir sua palavra... - Megan interrompeu, um sorriso animado brotando em seus lábios. - Como adivinhou que estávamos aqui? Não, nem precisa responder, Jay, eu já sei. - ela continuou, silenciando o homem quando este abriu os lábios para falar. - Foi a conexão entre irmãos, não foi? Pena que você se atrasou um pouco...

- Não há problema algum, Megan, faremos companhia à ele.

E foi dessa forma estranha que Jared viu-se almoçando com sua mãe e irmã naquele domingo-mais-que-bizarro. Não podia negar que se divertira. Sua irmã estava cada dia mais tresloucada, contara com uma animação crescente suas mais recentes anedotas como professora de primário numa escola particular no sul do país. Sua mãe rira como há muito não fazia e ele surpreendeu-se ao notar que, pela primeira vez naquela interminável semana, seus pensamentos orbitavam longe de Jensen.

- Oh, droga, eu tenho que ir. - sua irmã falou pouco depois de conferir a mensagem recebida no celular. - Parece que há uma reunião de pais acontecendo nesse exato instante e eu só fui informada agora.

- Me dá uma carona até em casa, querida?

- Eu posso levá-la, mãe. É só pedir a conta e eu já vou. - Jared começou a falar, erguendo-se da cadeira.

- Não, não, não. Você fica aonde está, Jay. Vá aproveitar seu dia. - Mega disse, levantando-se e fechando a bolsa com um estalido seco. - Eu a deixo em casa, sem problemas.

Jared observou-as enquanto partiam, os cabelos grisalhos de sua mãe reluzindo no sol fraco de outono. Pagou a conta e já preparava-se para deixar o lugar quando ouviu uma voz conhecida perto do caixa.

- Uma água com gás e uma caixa de Marlboro Light, por favor.

Era _ele_.

Jensen Ross Ackles estava parado a pouco menos de trinta metros de si, escorado no balcão, os músculos das costas tensionados e visíveis sob a camisa que usava. Por um brevíssimo instante, o mundo parecia ter voltado a seu eixo. Aquela era, afinal, uma situação tão típica entre eles que tudo pareceu novamente _correto_ aos olhos de Jared. Ele sentia seu coração bater com força em seu peito, seu ritmo cardíaco acelerado duas, três vezes mais do que o normal. Precisava tocá-lo, sentir a respiração do outro bater em seu peito enquanto acariciava seu cabelo e beijava aqueles lábios pecaminosos. Precisava de Jensen, com urgência.

Jensen deixava o estabelecimento, e ele teve de apressar-se para sair do estupor que entrara e segui-lo o quanto antes. Acabou por encontrá-lo sentado nas escadarias de um dos prédios baixos que circundavam o bairro. Hesitou um pouco antes de apoiar-se no corrimão enferrujado, com medo de perder o pouco controle que lhe restava e acabar cometendo o que, dada sua experiência como advogado, seria um "atentado ao pudor" e considerado por muitos juízes como um crime de natureza sexual.

Mas isso era porque nenhum deles conhecia Jensen Ackles.

- Achei que tivesse parado de fumar. - começou de forma hesitante.

O homem olhou para cima, seus olhos verdes distantes, confusão em seu tom de voz. - Situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas.

- Entendo... Você continua extremamente bonito, apesar de tudo. - Jared falou antes que conseguisse se impedir e arrependeu-se instantaneamente. Havia prometido a si mesmo que iria com calma, mas estava falhando miseravelmente a cada vez que abria a boca.

Um silêncio constrangido caiu sobre eles. Jensen estava claramente desconfortável, suas bochechas apresentando aquele tom rosado que Jared conhecia tão bem, o de quando estava envergonhado ao máximo. E mesmo que metade de si quisesse abraçá-lo naquele exato instante, a outra parte clamava para que fosse embora antes que piorasse ainda mais a situação. E era o que estava prestes a fazer quando a voz o outro cortou o ar frio, impedindo-o de mover sequer um músculo.

- Eu te conheço de algum lugar? - perguntou, e Jared sentiu que os olhos verdes examinavam-no minuciosamente.

Mexeu-se desconfortável, dividido novamente entre a vontade de dizer a verdade e a de sair correndo dali sem olhar para trás. - Talvez...

- Qual é o seu nome? - suas sobrancelhas tornaram a contrair-se e a concentração era facilmente identificável nos olhos claros de Jensen. Além de mais alguma coisa que Jared não conseguia identificar.

Optou pela verdade. - Meu nome é Jared.

Os olhos do outro arregalaram-se e tornaram a disparar em todas as direções do rosto de Jared, seus lábios formando um "o" digno de desenhos animados. Naquele momento, a certeza de que havia arruinado todas as suas chances com o outro abateu-se sobre ele. Maldito poder que Jensen tinha de impedi-lo de mentir.

- Jared... Padalecki? - ele perguntou, levantando-se mecanicamente dos degraus e encarando-o nos olhos. Jared apenas confirmou com a cabeça, esperando pelo soco que era certo que ganharia. - Por favor, venha comigo.

E, como num sonho, ele viu Jensen segurar sua mão com força e puxá-lo pela rua, conduzindo-o até o prédio onde, ele sabia, ficava o ateliê. Sentia-se entorpecido. O contato com a mão de Jensen enviava pequenas ondas de arrepios pelo corpo, uma sensação de formigamento no ponto onde suas peles se tocavam. Já não entendia mais nada, mas deixou-se levar pelo momento. Parecia-lhe que milênios haviam se passado desde a última vez em que estivera com o outro.

Subiram as escadas do prédio antigo, parando em frente à porta do segundo andar. O cheiro de tinta era forte no corredor, fazendo com que uma sensação de familiaridade se instalasse no peito de Jared. Ele observou enquanto Jensen respirava fundo e soltava sua mão, abrindo a porta de forma hesitante. Ambos entraram e ele notou que o outro evitava encará-lo nos olhos enquanto falava.

- Desde o meu acidente, eu não consigo me lembrar de certos lugares e pessoas...

Jared acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que compreendia, apesar de estar cada vez mais confuso. Tinha receio de falar algo errado, mas também já não aguentava mais aguardar pelo momento em que jogaria a cautela pro espaço e se entregaria à Jensen, mesmo que aquele não fosse o _seu_ Jensen.

- Mas de alguma forma eu me_ lembro_ de você! - exclamou frustrado, acendendo as luzes do local, revelando uma série de quadros que chocaram-no.

Cobrindo de uma extremidade à outra da sala de aula, havia vários quadros à óleo, desenhos à carvão, à lápis de cor, rascunhos de giz e aquarelas, tudo retratando o mesmo rosto. Jared viu-se encarado por dúzias de pares de olhos iguais aos seus, sorrisos de covinhas continuamente repetidos por todos os lados, nos mais diferentes estilos e nas mais diversas intensidades. Olhou para o outro extasiado, tentado absorver tudo ao seu redor de uma só vez.

A voz de Jensen soou desesperada aos seus ouvidos, despertando-o. - Eu já não aguento mais esses sonhos, essas lembranças. Quem é você?

Os olhos dele estavam brilhantes pelas lágrimas que logo fariam seu caminho rosto abaixo. Jared sentiu uma pontada aguda em seu coração ao imaginar a dor e a confusão pelas quais obrigara-o a passar apenas por conta de sua atitude estúpida. Seu medo de ser rejeitado fizera com que a pessoa que mais amava sofresse mais do que nunca. Não era justo continuar com aquilo, não quando machucava tanto Jensen.

Suas mãos tremiam de nervoso e sua voz soou fraca quando por fim resolveu colocar todas suas cartas na mesa. - Eu costumava ser seu namorado.

* * *

.

**N.A: **Olá, pessoas! Então, eu só consigo imaginar como eu devo estar sendo odiada por ter parado nesse ponto da história. Eu sei, é um golpe baixo, mas não foi intencional. Eu tentei continuar, mas eu senti que precisava parar aqui para o próximo cap. ter sentido. E, falando nele, eu não sei quando ele vem, pois é carnaval e eu vou viajar, daí meus planos de um cap. bônus foram por água abaixo...

De qualquer forma, esse capítulo é super importante para mim. A ideia da fanfic surgiu desse diálogo que surgiu na minha cabeça, e é muito bom vê-lo aqui. Claro que algumas coisas saíram diferentes da ideia original, mas eu estou orgulhosa de ter conseguido chegar até aqui :)) É uma conquista pessoal.

Reviews são sempre muito bem-vindas e serão recepcionadas com serpentina e confetes. Aos anônimos que deixam review, eu agradeço. e também peço que deixem um e-mail, para que eu possa responder :D

É isso aí. Até o próximo.


	7. Mensagem para você

**N.A:** Não dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece? Pois é. Essa é a minha primeira Padackles, primeira longfic e é a primeiríssima vez que eu escrevo alguma fic rated M. Então eu peço que vocês tenham três vezes mais paciência comigo. Essa história veio na minha cabeça num dia desses e eu dividi a ideia com uma amiga, que perturbou tanto minha mente que eu decidi escrever. Ela já sabe tudo que vai acontecer, e meio que me ifluenciou em certas partes mais _quentes_ da história...

**Pairing:** Jared _Pada_lecki e Jensen_ Ackles_: _Padackles._

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic trata de um relacionamento amoroso entre dois_ homens_ com possíveis cenas de _sexo_. Se não gosta,_ não leia._

**Beta:**Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**And all of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight **

(E todos esses momentos podem encontrar um caminho para meus sonhos à noite)

**But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings**

(Mas eu sei que eles terão ido embora quando a luz da manhã cantar)

**Or brings new things for tomorrow night, you see**

(ou trazem coisas novas para amanhã à noite, você verá)

**That they'll be gone too, too many things I have to do**

(que eles terão ido embora também, muitas coisas eu tenho que fazer)

**But if all of these dreams might find their way into my day to day scene**

(Mas se todos esses sonhos encontrarem um caminho para o meu cenário do dia a dia)

**I'd be under the impression I was somewhere in between **

(Eu teria a impressão que eu estava em algum lugar no meio)

**With only two, just me and you** [...]

(Com apenas dois, só eu e você)

.

.

Quando Jensen viu aquele homem ao seu lado, escutou sua voz rouca propagar-se calmamente no ar frio de outono, achou que havia finalmente perdido sua lucidez.

As feições lhe eram familiares, mas a ficha só caíra quando o estranho falara seu nome. Jared. Os cabelos estavam mais compridos e o rosto apresentava uma camada fina de barba por fazer, mas ele ainda tinha aquele sorriso incrível e os olhos mais bonitos que Jensen já vira. Seu coração disparara quando entrelaçara seus dedos com os dele, sua respiração tendo ficado presa na garganta enquanto aguardava a resposta da pergunta que vinha atormentando sua mente desde que acordara desmemoriado: quem aquele homem era?

- Eu costumava ser seu namorado. - a voz dele soou insegura e Jensen sentiu uma vertigem inexplicável.

Namorado?

- Eu sei, parece estranho, mas é a mais pura verdade. - Jared falou, sentando-se num dos banquinhos baixos de madeira. - Desculpe-me por ter demorado tanto a aparecer.

Jensen estava em choque. Sua mente parecia ter sido esticada até o ponto de partir-se em duas. Se eles eram namorados, por quê diabos ele não havia aparecido no hospital? Por que havia deixado que ele passasse por aquela semana sozinho, sentindo que estava ficando louco a cada memória que recuperava? A mágoa de ter sido abandonado surgiu e cresceu em seu peito numa velocidade absurda e lágrimas amargas fizeram seu caminho por seu rosto, toda a felicidade por ter finalmente encontrado Jared esvaindo-se.

O outro olhou-o assustado quando o primeiro soluço escapou de sua garganta. - Jen? O que foi? Está tudo bem?

- Não, não está! e tudo por sua causa! - Jensen exclamou, sentindo que mais lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos. Odiava chorar, sentia-se vulnerável e exposto. Odiava Jared por fazê-lo sentir-se desse jeito. Odiava a si mesmo por deixar-se afetar. - Por que não me procurou? Por que me deixou perdido esse tempo todo?

- Jen, eu...

- E não me chame de Jen! - ele cortou. - Naquele dia no hospital era você, não era? Por que não falou nada?

- Porque eu não quis assustá-lo, droga! Você não se lembrava de mim! Como eu iria me impor na sua vida dessa forma? - ele perguntou exaltado, deslizando os dedos pelo cabelo num gesto de nervosismo. - Eu te amo Jensen, eu não queria te fazer sofrer. E você sabe disso desde aquela manhã depois da festa de Halloween.

Aquelas palavras mexeram com ele, mas não demonstrou. - Do que você está falando?

- Você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu na manhã seguinte? - a voz saiu tão ferida que o escudo de indiferença que Jensen havia imposto a si mesmo começou a rachar-se.

- A próxima memória que eu tenho é a do Natal em que eu te dei um quadro.

Jared sorriu de forma triste. - Então eu não tenho mais nada a fazer, não é? Já que você esqueceu-se do que eu julgava ser o mais importante...

Ele deixou o ateliê com os ombros caídos, e Jensen sabia que nunca esqueceria a tristeza profunda que vira refletida naqueles olhos tão sinceros. Queria correr atrás dele, abraçá-lo e confortá-lo, mas parecia que seus pés eram feitos de chumbo. Cabisbaixo, começou a martirizar-se por tê-lo tratado tão mal. Seus sentimentos estavam numa confusão absurda: sentia pena de si mesmo, raiva das atitudes de Jared, vergonha de sua postura diante do outro... Sentia-se perdido, agora e mais do que nunca.

Tomou um táxi e recitou o endereço se seu apartamento para o motorista, notando o olhar que este lançou-lhe e ignorando-o sumariamente. Tratou de recolher-se para o fundo de sua mente, evitando pensar, evitando sentir.

Dez minutos mais tarde saltou do carro e entrou em seu prédio, largando as chaves com estardalhaço em cima da mesa. Pensou em ligar para Misha, percebendo a urgência de falar, desabafar com alguém, mas logo desistiu da ideia. Uma nova onde de indignação atingiu-o quando formou-se em sua mente a ideia de que Misha e provavelmente todos os seus amigos estiveram envolvidos no esquema de Jared. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Todas as vezes nas quais ele parecia que falaria alguma coisa mas voltava atrás no último minuto... Era tudo por causa de Jared e sua vontade cruel de deixar Jensen no escuro.

Por que ele havia feito isso? Não dissera, há pouquíssimo tempo, que o amava? Então por quê se escondera por tanto tempo?

Balançou a cabeça em descrença e decidiu que aquelas indagações não levariam-no a lugar nenhum. Ele queria respostas e tinha uma leve ideia de onde consegui-las.

Discou o número de telefone de sua irmã caçula e teve que esperar até o sétimo toque para ouvir sua voz familiar. - _Jensen?_

- Oi, Mackenzie. Você está ocupada?

-_ Não, por que? Algum problema?_

- É meio que uma emergência. - ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Por acaso, eu encontrei com o Jared hoje.

Uma pausa longa antes que ela voltasse a falar. - _Droga. Eu sabia que isso não daria certo._

Como ele imaginava, ela também fazia parte do complô. - O quê exatamente não daria certo?

- _Ah, Jenny, eu sabia que você ia ficar chateado, mas o Jare fez isso com a melhor das intenções, ele te ama._

- "Jare"? - a descrença era quase palpável em seu tom de voz. - É bom ver como vocês são íntimos.

-_ Jensen Ross, trate de se acalmar. Não foi só você que sofreu com essa separação._

- Você então está do lado dele?

- _Eu não estou do lado de ninguém, Jensen!_ - ela exclamou exaltada. - _Fique você sabendo que eu fui contra essa ideia estúpida, mas o Jared tem o olhar mais irresistível de todos, não dá pra negar nada que ele peça daquela maneira. Fora isso ele estava devastado e não queria te forçar a nada, Jenny, o que fui muito nobre da parte dele. Ele optou por afastar-se até que você recuperasse suas memórias, ou ao menos se recordasse dele._

_-_ E se eu nunca as conseguisse de volta? - perguntou, sua voz soando mais contida, a história do outro começando a ganhar credibilidade em seu coração. - O que eu não entendo é por quê ele não me procurou...

- _Essa parte também é um mistério pra mim, maninho. Eu sei que o Misha e ele discutiram várias vezes sobre esse "plano"do Jared..._

- Mack, o que eu devo fazer? - a frustração coloriu seu tom de voz baixo e inseguro. - Eu acho que eu gosto dele, de verdade, mas não sei se quero e se consigo perdoá-lo.

-_ Eu sei que vai soar meio clichê -_ ela riu de leve do outro lado da linha. - _mas eu acho que você deve seguir seu coração, Jenny. Pelo menos dessa vez._

Jensen agradeceu e tratou de desligar em seguida, sentindo-se ainda mais confuso. Se, por um lado, as declarações de Jared haviam mexido com seu emocional, doera saber que passara por aquela semana infernal por culpa dele. Droga, ele precisava saber como o Jensen de 2010 sentia-se em relação ao Jared atual. Mais de uma vez desde que o acidente acontecera ele desejara ter escrito um tipo de diário que relatasse cada um daqueles dias perdidos, e essa vontade só tornara a aumentar devido aos acontecimentos recentes.

Seu coração queria acreditar que Jared realmente o amava e que eles haviam compartilhado uma vida juntos, mas sua mente teimava em contestá-lo: onde estavam as provas? Nenhum telefonema, nenhuma foto, _nada_ que indicasse que o Padalecki estivera ali algum dia.

Ligou o computador e colocou o player de músicas no aleatório, tentando pela milionésima vez acessar seus arquivos pessoais. A tarefa mostrou-se infrutífera e, mais de meia hora depois, voltou sua atenção ao que acontecera mais cedo.

Vira o assombro no rosto de Jared quando lhe mostrara os quadros, todos retratando-o nos mais variados estilos. Não era sua culpa que só conseguisse retratá-lo. Não era intencionalmente que traçava seu rosto no papel. Seu inconsciente bombardeava-o com imagens de Jared toda vez que chegava perto de algum material de desenho e Jensen só podia acatar ao impulso de preencher mais e mais quadros com aquele rosto de proporções já tão familiares à ele. Aprendera a identificar cada pequena linha de expressão, cada sombra e textura daquela face e, apesar disso, quase não o reconhecera ao vivo.

Dentre tudo que aprendera com o acidente que sofrera, o poder de seu inconsciente fora o que mais o surpreendera.

Era impossível continuar negando a si mesmo que Jared o conquistara. As poucas palavras ditas no ateliê haviam mexido profundamente com os sentimentos de Jensen.

Não podia, entretanto, evitar fazer comparações entre o homem de suas memórias e o que confrontara na vida real. Ambos eram fisicamente parecidos, os anos tendo passado suavemente pela fisionomia do outro, as maiores diferenças eram internas. Ele reparara, naquele breve encontro, que havia uma incerteza hesitante em seu olhar, sua postura mais defensiva do que se recordava, comportamento que só se agravara quando Jensen afirmara não lembrar-se do tal dia de Novembro.

Ele queria descobrir que forças tinham operado para transformá-lo daquela maneira. Se pudesse, tomaria Jared para si e protegeria-o de tudo que lhe fizesse mal, empenhando-se para que aquele sorriso mágico que ele tinha nunca abandonasse seus lábios.

Quando deu por si, Jensen já desenhava novamente no canto da página de sua agenda telefônica. Um Jared caricaturado olhava-o com corações no lugar dos olhos e o outro riu sem humor ao dar-se conta de que não poderia estar mais apaixonado do que já estava.

Horas mais tarde, Jensen encontrava-se num dilema. Deitado em sua cama há tempos, refletia sobre o que fazer. Queria ficar com Jared, mas algo em seu interior impedia-o, seu lado racional querendo mais provas, mais memórias do romance que supostamente vivera. Acreditava e não acreditava na história do outro, sua convicção variando de acordo com o tiquetaquear do relógio. Tique._ Acredito._ Taque. _Não mais. _Enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro macio e fechou os olhos com força, esperando que a luz da manhã clareasse suas ideias.

_Jensen virou-se para o lado, sentindo que uma mão acariciava seus cabelos com a leveza de uma pluma. Abriu os olhos e deparou-se com a figura imponente de Jared, nú da cintura para cima, suas pernas compridas cobertas por um lençol, olhando-o de uma forma tão intensa que ele sentiu-se aquecido por inteiro instantaneamente. Sorriu carinhosamente e elevou seu torso, roubando um beijo do outro._

_- Bom-dia. - falou, encostando sua cabeça nos ombros largos de Jared._

_- Bom-dia, Jen. Está com fome?_

_Considerou por um momento. - Não, prefiro ficar aqui._

_Jared o abraçou, aconchegando-o em seu peito. - Ei, Jen, eu sei que é cedo pra dizer isso, eu também não quero te forçar a nada, mas eu preciso colocar isso pra fora..._

_- Fala logo, Jay. - Jensen instigou-o, sentindo que os batimentos do outro aumentavam sua frequência. _

_- Tudo bem, lá vai. - Ele respirou fundo e encarou-o nos olhos de uma maneira firme. - Jen, eu te amo._

_Jensen sorriu e beijou-o intensamente, suas mãos entrelaçando-se nas de Jared, encostando sua testa na dele quando partiram o beijo. - Eu também te amo, Big Jay._

Ele piscou e levantou-se da cama num pulo.

O sorriso bobo ainda brincava em seus lábios quando sentou-se atônito na mesa do café. Aquele havia sido um dos flashbacks mais intensos que já tivera, e com certeza fora o mais bonito e significativo. Com um estalo mental, Jensen percebeu que aquele devia ser o tal dia que Jared mencionara. Agora compreendia a tristeza do outro, com certeza fora doloroso escutar de sua boca que não, ele não se lembrava de nada. Se fosso consigo, Jensen sabia, estaria devastado. E essa constatação fez com que seu coração, até então inflado de contentamento, se retraísse e murchasse um pouco.

Num acesso súbito de inspiração, soube qual deveria ser a senha de seu computador.

Ligou o aparelho com os dedos trêmulos, clicando na pasta bloqueada que tanto o tirara do sério. Digitou com cautela a sequência numérica, sorrindo num misto de incredulidade e nervosismo quando os arquivos tornaram-se acessíveis. 01/11/2008. Geralmente, suas senhas eram algo curto e significativo, e era bom ver que, nesse aspecto, o Jensen do futuro não era tão diferente de si.

Ficou momentaneamente perdido em meio a tantas fotos, e-mails, vídeos e músicas. Não tinha a menor ideia por onde começar e acabou por decidir-se a ler os e-mails primeiro, sempre em busca de fatos que comprovassem a história de Jared. Seu coração começou a fazer ginástica em seu peito quando viu a quantidade de mensagens provenientes do outro. Pequenos lembretes, declarações e comentários aleatórios sobre acontecimentos enchiam a pasta designada à Jared. Uma mensagem, mais para o final da lista, com a data referente ao final de semana de seu acidente, chamou-lhe a atenção imediatamente. Abriu-a e leu:

"_Bom-dia, Jen!_

_Cara, você não imagina como eu estou animado para o que vai rolar hoje mais tarde. Sei que você provavelmente deve estar dormindo à essa hora, e sei que é o que eu deveria estar fazendo também, mas eu simplesmente não consigo! Finalmente chegou o dia da MUDANÇA! Dá pra acreditar que, a partir de hoje à noite, viveremos juntos?_

_É meio piegas, mas eu mal posso esperar para acordar todas as manhãs ao seu lado, Jen, dividir minha vida com você... Vai ser incrível! _

_Já imaginou quando chegar a época de Natal, nós dois naquela lija que você adora, comprando os enfeites e decorando a **nossa** árvore de natal, como nós sempre imaginamos..._

_É melhor parar por aqui ou você vai acabar desistindo de tudo por minha culpa. __Espero que suas coisas já estejam encaixotadas e prontas para a mudança quando eu chegar para te buscar, dessa forma a gente vai ter mais tempo para aproveitar nossa nova casa ;)_

_Estou contando os minutos._

_Com amor, J."_

Jensen terminou de ler a mensagem e ficou um bom tempo encarando o monitor iluminado, sentindo-se oco por dentro. Estava atordoado, aquilo era muito mais do que jamais esperara encontrar. Aquele e-mail simples explicava e sanava todas as dúvidas que haviam existido em sua mente até minutos antes.

Não havia fotos nem marcas de Jared no apartamento porque ele. Jensen, estava de mudança.

Para o apartamento_ de Jared_.

Seu peito inflou ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Nunca achara que fosse encontrar alguém tão especial como Jared, ele conseguia superar todas as suas expectativas, até mesmo as mais absurdas. Jensen desistiu de negar a si mesmo que gostava do outro, seu coração batendo cada vez mais aceleradamente enquanto planejava o que fazer a seguir. Tinha que falar com Jared, conversar sobre a situação em que se encontravam, explicar que, surpreendentemente, estava apaixonado por ele, por suas atitudes, pelo seu jeito, pelo seu sorriso... Jensen sabia que o outro estava magoado e ficaria confuso quando soubesse de seus sentimentos, mas ele não perderia essa oportunidade, que via como um tipo de segunda chance dada pelo destino. Já havia perdido Jared uma vez, não queria nem cogitar a possibilidade de perdê-lo novamente.

Pegou seu celular e ligou para Misha, suas mãos tremendo de leve enquanto discava o número do amigo.

-_ Jensen?_ - sua voz soou rouca, indicando que havia acordado há pouquíssimos minutos. - _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Eu encontrei com o Jared ontem e eu preciso do endereço dele, Misha.

Ele ficou um bom tempo em silêncio antes de responder. -_ Eu entendi direito? Pra quê você quer o endereço do Jared?_

- Eu não tenho tempo de explicar agora. Me diz logo aonde ele mora e eu juro que, mais tarde, te explico tudo.

Contrariado, Misha atendeu ao pedido do amigo. Jensen aotou as informações de forma rápida e impaciente, despedindo-se e desligando logo após conseguir o que queria. Munido do endereço, saiu de casa num átimo e percorreu a distância de sua casa até a de Jared com a cabeça nas nuvens, bolando conversas e avaliando os melhores modos de se reaproximar do homem de seus sonhos, literalmente.

Estacionou o carro na frente do edifício alto que sabia ser o qual Jared morava. Respirou profunda e lentamente ao atravessar a portaria o local, tentando acalmar o ritmo frenético de seu coração, achando curioso o fato do porteiro ter-lhe dado passagem livre para entrar no prédio sem nem ao menos interfonar para o proprietário.

Suava frio quando as portas do elevador fecharam-se às suas costas e teve que se esforçar muito para não sair dali correndo. Seus sentimentos estavam uma bagunça: temia que Jared o rejeitasse, estava animado por ter descoberto que o amava, confuso sobre o que fazer e, ao mesmo tempo, certo de que precisava lançar mão de todas as armas possíveis para ter o outro novamente em sua vida. Essa última parte, ele devia ao Jensen do futuro.

E foi com essa resolução que pressionou a campainha do apartamento 1002 e esperou por intermináveis e nervosos segundos que Jared atendesse à porta, onde cada batida de seu coração parecia ecoar nas paredes do corredor à sua volta. Ouviu passos ao longe e os minutos pareceram esticar-se em horas enquanto a chave girava na fechadura e a porta abria-se para trás, revelando um Jared sem camisa e totalmente estupefato. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

Jensen inspirou profundamente e clareou a garganta antes de falar. - Nós precisamos conversar, Jares. Será que eu poderia entrar?

* * *

**N.A: **Eu sei, eu sei. Vocês estão me odiando por acabar mais um capítulo assim, mas eu reparei que flui melhor para mim. Me deixa na vontade de continuar escrevendo o mais rápido possível, e isso é bom, não é?

Este capítulo foi escrito durante o carnaval, mas só agora que eu consegui postá-lo, mil desculpas. Devido ao meu humor atual, foi uma sorte ele já estar pronto, senão o Jen ia ter uma crise Emo das grandes, coitadinho. Além da minha demora habitual, o site também andou dando uns problemas, não estava aceitando capítulos novos de jeito nenhum, e isso durou quase uma semana. Achoq ue o problema ainda não foi resolvido, mas nos fórums um cara deu uma super dica para contornar o problema. Obrigada Dremmeng, eu te devo uma :))

Anyway, se você chegou até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review, nem que seja só pra comentar a receita de bolo da sua avó ou o penteado de um cara que você viu na rua xD

Até o próximo, t.


	8. Paraíso Particular

**N.A:** Não dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece? Pois é. Essa é a minha primeira Padackles, primeira longfic e é a primeiríssima vez que eu escrevo alguma fic rated M. Então eu peço que vocês tenham três vezes mais paciência comigo. Essa história veio na minha cabeça num dia desses e eu dividi a ideia com uma amiga, que perturbou tanto minha mente que eu decidi escrever. Ela já sabe tudo que vai acontecer, e meio que me ifluenciou em certas partes mais _quentes_ da história...

**Pairing:** Jared _Pada_lecki e Jensen_ Ackles_: _Padackles._

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic trata de um relacionamento amoroso entre dois_ homens_ com possíveis cenas de _sexo_. Se não gosta,_ não leia._

**Beta:**Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**And everything I have in this world**

_( E tudo que eu tenho neste mundo)_

**And all that i'll ever be**

_(E tudo que eu serei)_

**It could all fall down around me**

_(Poderia cair tudo ao meu redor)_

**Just as long as I have you right here by me **

_(Contanto que eu tenha você bem ao meu lado)_

**I can't take another day without you**

_(Eu não consigo suportar mais um dia sem você)_

**'Cause, baby, I could never make it on my own**

_(Porque, baby, eu nunca conseguiria sozinho)_

**I've been waiting so long just to hold you**

_(Eu tenho esperado por tanto tempo apenas para te segurar)_

**And to be back in your arms where I belong**

_(E para estar de volta nos seus braços aos quais eu pertenço)_

_._

_._

Jared deixou o ateliê devastado por dentro. O encontro com Jensen havia sido uma catástrofe completa. Sua boca pronunciara frases muito diferentes do que planejara em seus pensamentos durante todos aqueles dias de espera angustiada. Assistira impotente a si mesmo destruir qualquer chance remota que tivera de reatar com o outro.

Mas o golpe final fora quando Jensen afirmara não ter conhecimento da manhã em que ambos haviam posto em palavras aquilo que sentiam um pelo outro. Tal frase ecoara fundo em Jared, e ele deixara o outro parado estático no meio do aposento, sentindo que seus olhos começavam a encherem-se de lágrimas doloridas.

Chegou em casa horas depois. Havia vagado pela cidade durante toda a tarde, imagens do encontro piscando rápidas em sua mente, todas as palavras ditas de forma impensada ecoando em seus tímpanos. A reação de Jensen fora a pior possível, mas não de todo inesperada. Jensen tinha motivos para estar chateado com ele, o que o fazia sentir-se um covarde ao lembrar-se dos olhos suplicantes do outro.

Checou sua secretária eletrônica, sentindo-se incomodado até mesmo pela luzinha vermelha e piscante. A voz da sua irmã soou cansada enquanto ela avisava que houvera um imprevisto e que não, ela não poderia passar em sua casa à noite, segundo ela, um imprevisto havia acontecido na escola. Despediu-se prometendo que na manhã seguinte o visitaria sem falta. Jared apagou a mensagem e dirigiu-se ao quarto torcendo intimamente para que, quando acordasse no dia seguinte, tudo aquilo não houvesse passado de um sonho ruim.

Como era esperado, sonhou com Jensen, o que só tornava tudo ainda mais dolorido.

Acordou pouco depois das nove e, desanimado, rumou para a cozinha, organizando seu dia mentalmente. Por ser feriado, seu escritório estava fechado, mas nada o impedia de ler alguns processos à tarde. Talvez saísse para caminhar no Central Park ou fosse à casa de Chad jogar alguns videogames, faria alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para mostrar à sua irmã que estava, sim, tentando deixar Jensen de fora de seus pensamentos, mesmo que soubesse tal tarefa ser impossível.

A campainha despertou-o de seus pensamentos de autocomiseração. Gritou que já ia atender e pôs-se a imaginar quem diabos seria àquela hora de manhã. Provavelmente Megan, passando para conferi-lo antes como havia avisado pelo telefone na noite anterior. Tentou ajeitar os cabelos rebeldes antes de abrir a porta, atirando a camisa do pijama num canto obscuro da sala. Girou a chave na fechadura e seu coração falhou uma batida ao reconhecer o visitante.

Jensen encarava-o da soleira da porta, as mãos enterradas nos bolsos e o rosto pálido transtornado pelo nervosismo. Embasbacado, Jared ficou um bom tempo apenas parado, estático, tentando formular algum pensamento coerente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - pergunto incrédulo e observou Jensen respirar fundo antes de respondê-lo.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Jared. Será que eu poderia entrar?

Ele hesitou por um breve instante, sua mente trabalhando de forma furiosa para tentar entender o por quê da aparição do outro. Uma vontade primitiva dentro de si urgia para que ele deixasse de frescuras e consentisse logo e, não tendo chegado a nenhuma conclusão, afastou-se da porta, indicando com a cabeça para que Jensen entrasse. O outro agradeceu e ensaiou um sorriso constrangido enquanto caminhava pela sala como se andasse pela superfície da Lua, os passos cuidadosos de Jensen mal sendo audíveis sobre o piso de madeira escura. Ele estacou no centro do aposento, olhando com curiosidade para as fotos sobre o a estante. Pegou um dos porta-retratos mais antigos, o qual emoldurava uma das fotografias preferidas de Jared. Nela, ambos estavam vestidos em ternos escuros, ladeados por Misha e uma garota loira, também vestida à rigor, todos sorrindo para um alguém invisível do outro lado da câmera.

- Essa é a Alona Tal, uma amiga nossa. - Jared comentou, aproximando-se vagarosamente, obedecendo ao impulso que o guiara atrás de Jensen através da casa. - A foto foi tirada no dia do casamento da sua irmã.

Jensen assentiu com a cabeça enquanto deslizava os dedos levemente sobre os contornos do porta-retrato. - Foi o que eu imaginei. Sabia que esta foi uma das memórias que eu recuperei recentemente?

Jared assentiu, imaginando aonde o outro queria chegar com aquilo tudo.

- É engraçado como nosso cérebro funciona, trabalha de formas tão distintas que nunca compreenderemos ou conseguiremos reproduzir, pelo menos é o que eu acho após meu acidente. Ele parece sempre saber, por exemplo, a hora certa de soltar determinadas informações, quase como se avaliasse o caos que conseguiria gerar com sua atitude.

- Não estou entendendo, Jensen. - Jared comentou, sentando-se exasperado no sofá, sua confusão visível. - Aonde quer chegar com esse falatório todo?

- Ontem à noite eu sonhei com você, Jay. - ele falou, os olhos claros fixos nos de Jared enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado. - Eu revivi tudo que aconteceu depois da festa, escutei novamente suas palavras e não pude continuar negando mais nada, nem à mim eu conseguia enganar.

Jared estava estático. Será que havia escutado direito? Mesmo depois de tudo ter saído às avessas em seu primeiro encontro, ele conseguia enxergar uma pequena chama de esperança. As atitudes recentes de Jensen levaram-no a sorrir timidamente para ele, esperando por algo que não fazia a mínima ideia do que era.

Jensen falara tudo num jato incessante de palavras, como se não conseguisse falar mais devagar e, se o fizesse, fosse perder a coragem que o levara até ali. Após o sorriso de Jared, sua postura relaxou minimamente e ele voltou a falar: - Jay, eu gosto muito de você. Droga - ele riu. - eu acho que eu amo você. Mas eu estava muito confuso antes...

Jared abriu um sorriso luminoso e aproximou-se de Jensen, suas mãos repousando na cintura do mesmo enquanto se debruçava sobre o menor. Sua testa encostou na de Jensen e ele podia contar cada pequena sarda dourada que marcava a região abaixo dos olhos verdes e brilhantes do outro, seus lábios a meros centímetros de distância.

- E agora? - perguntou Jared, sua voz saindo rouca enquanto sentia que seu pulso se acelerava. - Ainda está confuso, Jen?

Jensen sorriu travesso e ergueu-se, inclinando o rosto para o lado, seus lábios voluptuosos roçando nos de Jared na mais leve das carícias. - Não mais.

E, em frações de segundos, finalmente a distância entre seus lábios foi vencida, iniciando um beijo há muito esperado por Jared. Podia sentir os dedos de Jensen fechando-se nos fios de sua nuca, trazendo-o ainda mais perto de si. Sua pressão sanguínea deu uma guinada ao passo que o contato entre ambos era intensificado. Explorava o corpo do outro com curiosidade, suas costas largas e desenhadas, sua boca macia, notando cada mínima variação de textura que diferia de suas memórias. Jensen era viciante.

- Por que demorou tanto para fazermos isso? - Jared comentou num tom leve assim que apartaram-se, seu braço ainda envolvendo os ombros do outro, mantendo-o junto a si de forma possessiva.

- Bom, acho que a culpa é tanto minha quanto sua. - Jensen respondeu. - Você não me procurou de imediato e eu não sabia se eu estava apaixonado por você ou o Jensen do futuro.

Jared riu. - "Jensen do futuro"?

- Eu sei que é ridículo. - ele respondeu, corando de leve. - Mas é assim que eu vejo: eu sou o "Jensen de 2008" e ele é o outro Jensen, o de 2010. Pelo menos é assim que funciona pra mim.

- Interessante. - Jared comentou. - E sabe o que é ainda mais incrível?

- O quê?

- Eu consegui conquistar você duas vezes - sorriu todo covinhas para Jensen. - o que diz muito sobre meu "poder de sedução".

Jensen riu com vontade e Jared acabou por acompanhá-lo, o riso do outro sendo contagiante demais para ficar apenas observando. Era tão bom tê-lo de volta, tão certo senti-lo ao alcance de seus braços, sua pele macia em contado com a dele. Estavam tão próximos que era possível que Jared contasse cada sarda do rosto de Jensen, cada variação de tonalidade do verde de seus olhos, que mantinham-se constantemente em contato com os seus, como se temesse que Jared fosse desaparecer se fechasse os olhos por um tempo maior do que alguns segundos...

**J2.J2.J2**

O dias transcorreram numa calma tranquila, o tipo de sensação presente em um dia morno de verão, como se o marasmo tomasse corpo a forma de uma nuvem fofa planando no ar modorrento, ou nas sombras da folhagem das árvores na calçada. Tudo parecia em perfeita harmonia, a natureza em seu equilíbrio pleno. Ou, ao menos, era o que Jared achava.

Todas as manhãs ele abria as cortinas de seu quarto e inspirava fundo, ânimo revigorado, pronto para mais um da sucessão de dias perfeitos que vinha tendo.

Acordava cedo, tomava o café sem pressa e saía de casa com um sorriso simples adornando sua face, feliz por nenhuma razão específica e todas em especial. Chegava ao escritório muito antes de Genevive e, por vezes, ela chegava em tempo de vê-lo parado em frente às amplas janelas de sua sala, o olhar perdido no horizonte e um sorriso bobo nos lábios enquanto seus pensamentos flutuavam de encontro à Jensen.

Na hora do almoço, sempre deixava o local de trabalho com pressa, atravessando os quarteirões que o separavam de Jensen em menos de dez minutos. Com as faces coradas e o coração disparado não só pelo exercício, Jared adentrava a sala que rescendia à tinta e dirigia-se ao homem que dominava por completo seus pensamentos. Encarava Jensen de forma intensa e adorava ver como sua face adquiria uma coloração avermelhada e um sorriso enorme e sincero desenhava-se em seus lábios sensuais. O risinho costumeiro dos alunos era a deixa para que Jensen anunciasse um intervalo, o que concedia-lhes um pouco de privacidade.

E não foi diferente naquele dia.

- Muito bem, pessoal. Vinte minutos. - ele falou enquanto guardava os pincéis com estardalhaço, causando uma nova onde de risadinhas conspiratórias.

- Como foi seu dia? - Jared perguntou, aproximando-se e dando um rápido selinho no namorado.

- Foi normal. - respondeu, sorrindo. - Terminei uns quadros novos e acho que finalmente o Jake está pegando o jeito. E o seu?

- Está melhor agora. - abraçou-o com força, sussurrando em sua orelha. - Sabe, acho que eu tenho um fetiche por homens de avental e sujos de tinta.

- Deixa de bobeira, Jay. Meus alunos estão logo ali adiante. - tentou soar severo, mas seu sorriso travesso estragava a tentativa.

Jared circulou a cintura de Jensen com seus braços compridos, puxando-o para si com um sorriso sexy. Beijaram-se lenta e profundamente, sendo possível a Jared sentir o pulsar frenético do coração do outro junto ao seu. A sensação de ter Jensen em seus braços, pele contra pele, respirações aceleradas chocando-se no ínfimo espaço entre suas bocas era algo que ele aprendera a valorizar mais do que tudo desde o malfadado acidente. _Seu_ Jensen, o sorriso fácil, as sardas douradas emoldurando os olhos verdes, as costas fortes e sinuosas, os dedos longos, o cheiro cítrico que emanava de seu corpo, tudo que o caracterizava como _seu Jensen_ era único e viciante.

Afastaram-se em busca de ar, tentando acalmar o ritmo acelerado das batidas de seu coração, que parecia disposto a romper a caixa toráxica que o prendia e sair de encontro ao de Jensen. Jared pegou-se observando-o com intensidade enquanto brincava com o laço já frouxo de seu avental manchado das mais diversas cores e substâncias, um sorriso pequeno formando-se em seus lábios.

- O que foi? - Jensen perguntou, a curiosidade colorindo seu tom de voz.

- Nada, não. - Jared respondeu, sorrindo de leve. Jensen era a pessoa mais maravilhosa que ele conhecia, tudo nele era tão... perfeito. Suas expressões faciais, sua fala levemente carregada com o sotaque texano, seu jeito de andar, com as pernas levemente arqueadas, seus olhos verdes que pareciam ter a capacidade de enxergar o âmago de Jared... Tudo nele era exato e diferente, óbvio ao mesmo tempo em que era inesperado. Jensen era seu pedaço do paraíso, algo bom demais para ser real mas também irresistivelmente perfeito para ser apenas fruto de sua imaginação. - Só estou feliz de estarmos aqui.

Jensen sorriu com ternura, aproximando-se de Jared novamente. - Sabe de uma coisa? Eu também estou.

* * *

**N.A:** Olá pessoas! Há quanto tempo!

Eu sei, demorei muito mais do que o comum, me desculpem. Minha vida tá uma bagunça, eu estou toda enrolada com as provas na escola e tive um bloqueio ENORME pra escrever esse capítulo, tanto que ele é o menor até agora. Sei lá, acho que eu tenho sérios problemas em escrever sob o ponto de vista do Jay, é sempre na vez dele que eu travo .-."

Deixando minhas desculpas de lado, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. EU achei ele bem leve, bem tranquilo de escrever E BEM meloso, por sinal, cuidado diabéticos. Não sei porque o capítulo saiu dessa forma, acho que é culpa das "influências externas" que me afetaram nesse mês :x

A fanfic está entrando na reta final, queridos leitores. Então, se preparem, pois daqui a pouquíssimos caps. nossa história chegará ao fim. O que me deixa muito orgulhosa, já que isto aqui saiu maior (e melhor) do que eu esperava no início.

Está sendo uma experiência incrível então acho que vocês podem aguardar mais fanfics vindo aí no futuro :))

Beijos


	9. Fragmentos

**N.A:** Não dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece? Pois é. Essa é a minha primeira Padackles, primeira longfic e é a primeiríssima vez que eu escrevo alguma fic rated M. Então eu peço que vocês tenham três vezes mais paciência comigo. Essa história veio na minha cabeça num dia desses e eu dividi a ideia com uma amiga, que perturbou tanto minha mente que eu decidi escrever. Ela já sabe tudo que vai acontecer, e meio que me ifluenciou em certas partes mais _quentes_ da história...

**Pairing:** Jared _Pada_lecki e Jensen_ Ackles_: _Padackles._

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic trata de um relacionamento amoroso entre dois_ homens_ com possíveis cenas de _sexo_. Se não gosta,_ não leia._

**Beta:**Essa fic não foi betada por ninguém, então os erros são todos e exclusivamente meus!

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas.

* * *

**How could I face the faceless days**

(Como eu poderia enfrentar os dias difíceis)

**If I should lose you now?**

(Se eu devo te perder agora?)

**We're so close**

(Nós estamos tão perto)

**To reaching that famous happy end**

(De alcançar aquele famoso final feliz)

**And almost believing this one's not pretend**

(E quase acreditando que este é de verdade)

**Let's go on dreaming though we know we are**

(Vamos continuar sonhando embora saibamos que estamos)

**So close**

(Tão perto)

**And still so far**

(E ainda assim tão longe)

Jensen deixou o ateliê com um sorriso nos lábios. Enquanto carregava o carro com diversas telas já prontas, relembrava os dias simplesmente perfeitos que compunham o período desde que confrontara Jared no apartamento deste há quase um mês.

Certos períodos da vida parecem compostos de pequenas partes que se encaixam como num vitral. Cem pecinhas, pequenas, delicadas, que, combinadas, formam um quadro completo. Aquele tempo, desde que acordara desnorteado no hospital, até pouquíssimos minutos atrás, com Jared, havia sido dessa forma. A tarde na clínica era um pedaço de vidro pontiagudo, de um verde doentio e bruxelante. Os dias que se seguiram, coalhados de flashes de memórias e marcados pela sensação de que estivera de ressaca durante os últimos dois anos, eram de um tom entre o amarelo papiro da descoberta e o bege do neutro esquecimento. A festa de Halloween era representada por um fragmento translúcido de vidro, no tom exato de azul elétrico da fantasia que Jared usara; o primeiro encontro com ele rescendia à tinta óleo e era de um vidro leitoso e difuso, de um branco duvidoso, dual. Depois, o roxo enevoado de seu confronto e, afinal, o cristal brilhante e transparente de seu primeiro beijo.

No pedacinho atual, Jensen encontrava-se em seu carro recém-saído da revisão, testando novamente seus reflexos no trânsito caótico da cidade. Evitara esse momento ao máximo, mas não poderia mais prolongar aquela "etapa de seu tratamento", como Misha convenientemente classificara sua recusa à dirigir desde o acidente, o que o liberava do constante aborrecimento que era levar Jensen para cima e para baixo, quase como um motorista particular.

Entretanto, Jensen tinha medo de que, no meio daquela cacofonia enevoada e malcheirosa, ele apagasse, entrando num _flashback, _causando outro acidente. Temia que o ambiente do veículo, seu cheiro característico de estofamento e pinho, fosse o gatilho do fluxo de memórias que, ele sabia, estavam a poucas sinapses de distância.

A noite de seu acidente permanecia uma incógnita para Jensen, uma variável do sistema de lembranças que ainda faltavam em seu vitral.

O único dia que lhe interessava reviver era aquele em que conhecera Jared, no qual Misha, sem querer, atraíra a atenção do homem que, por acaso, passeava no parque e, não por acaso, permanecera em sua vida. Jensen já havia indagado ambos por mais detalhes, mas nenhum deles fora preciso o bastante para aplacar sua curiosidade. Misha pintara um quadro genérico, detendo-se em como se vira no hospital com o amigo inconsciente e um gigante maluco que não arredava de lá. Não que Jensen esperara uma narração digna de Shakespeare, mas ficara desapontado com o amigo.

Recorrera, depois do desastre de Misha, à Jared e recebera um sorriso carinhoso como resposta. Chegara até a aconchegar-se nos braços do maior, esperando como uma criança por uma história digna do conto de fadas em tons de aquarela pintado por sua imaginação.

"A gente se conheceu no Central Park, mas acho que isso não conta, já que você estava inconsciente." Jared respondera, a voz grave ressoando contra as costelas de Jensen. " Tenho que admitir que agi num impulso quando subi na ambulância; o Collins me olhou como se eu fosse louco" e rira aquela risada que aquecia-o até os ossos, aquela que fazia com que seus lábios se curvassem involuntariamente em retorno.

"Pobre Misha." Jensen comentara, tentando imaginar um homem do tamanho de Padalecki carregando-o até a ambulância e recusando-se a sair dali até que Jensen acordasse.

"Acho que ele só não me chutou dali porque você acordou e ficou segurando minha mão." comentara, abraçando-o em seguida com uma delicadeza desproporcional à seu tamanho. "E eu achei aquilo estranhamente reconfortante."

E, mesmo contando com a ajuda do namorado, ele continuava no escuro em relação àquele dia. Sentia que havia sido roubado de uma das mais importantes partes de sua vida.

Jensen estacionou o veículo com cautela e começou o lento trabalho de descarregar as telas da traseira do automóvel, os pensamentos ainda perdidos em meio a considerações sobre o acidente. Atravessou o saguão do edifício de forma atrapalhada, atolado com o peso dos objetos que carregava. Posicionou-os no chão e pressionou o botão do elevador, tentando recuperar o fôlego antes de repetir o esforço de carregar suas obras apartamento adentro. A cabina parou e Jensen deixou-a de forma agitada, esbarrando com força na mulher que esperava à sua porta.

- Jenny! - ela exclamou, ajeitando os cabelos loiros. - Estava esperando há tempos! Por quê demorou tanto?

Ele tentou sorrir enquanto recuperava-se do quase tombo. - Acabou demorando mais do que o previsto, Katie.

- Beleza, Jens, o importante é que o Misha não chegou ainda. - fez um gesto impaciente para a porta ainda fechada. - Não vamos entrar?

- Um minuto, me deixe só achar as chaves... - tateou os bolsos com a incômoda sensação de que não acharia nada lá. - Droga, perdi as chaves.

-Também, com a pressa que saiu de lá é uma surpresa que não tenha deixado a cabeça pra trás. - comentou uma voz do fim do corredor, aparentemente divertindo-se com a situação. Jake caminhou na direção deles rodando o molho nos dedos. - Achei que fosse precisar delas.

Jensen esticou-se até o garoto e agradeceu, abrindo a porta e finalmente aliviando o peso que carregava nos braços em cima de uma mesa. - Obrigado, Jake. Por que vocês não entram? Eu só vou me trocar e já volto.

Ambos sorriram tímidos e sentaram-se, Katie rapidamente quebrando o silêncio estranho com perguntas relacionadas aos trabalhos de Jake. Minutos depois, quando Jensen retornou ao ambiente, o clima já estava bem mais leve, quase informal. Jake sorria de canto enquanto explicava seu estágio no ateliê de Jensen, e ele podia notar o interesse velado que iluminava os olhos claros de Katie. Sorrindo, começou a desempacotar as telas, posicionando-as de acordo com sua apreciação e humor. Havia pouco mais de 20 obras; a coleção, antes sem uma temática pré-definida, acabara por desenhar-se uma série de retratos de seus novos rostos familiares, compostos por linhas ora retas ora curvas, do cubismo ao realismo.

- Não é que você é bom de verdade? - Katie comentou, levemente surpresa, aproximando-se de Jensen e espiando os quadros por cima dele.

- Isso é porque você ainda não viu os outros. - Jake falou com a voz divertida, aproximando-se também. - Tem um lá no ateliê que é simplesmente perfeito. O das nebulosas. - acrescentou diante do olhar indagador de Jensen.

Ele riu. - Não sabia que aquele era o seu favorito.

- É aquele sim, com certeza. Mesmo que ainda não esteja pronto, é o melhor.

E continuou detalhando o quadro, mas Jensen sentiu que sua atenção divergia para o que era o _seu_ favorito dentre todos. Pintara-o há menos de uma semana e a tinta ainda fresca conferia um brilho extra à imagem eternizada por seus pincéis. Na tela comprida e retangular, Jensen pintara uma figura de perfil, esguia e forte, cuja sombra continha todos os possíveis tons de azul, do anil ao negro meia-noite. O homem vestia uma calça branca simples e tinha os pés descalços; o tórax e os braços nús eram um estudo da mais perfeita anatomia humana: músculos relaxados sob a pele bronzeada pelos múltiplos tons do cobre, dedos longos, tendões entrelaçando-se numa harmonia digna da mais bela sinfonia. O rosto inclinado num semi-perfil era anguloso e possuía todas aquelas dualidades tão apreciadas por Jensen: nariz aquilino, lábios finos, sobrancelhas grossas, olhos pequenos. Contudo, esses contrastes não o tornavam menos belo, pelo contrário. Com os cabelos dourados pela luz, cílios quase invisíveis emoldurando orbes infinitamente verdes, Jared era a figura perfeita que ilustrava sua visão toldada pelos sentimentos mais intensos que já vivenciara.

Jensen deslizou os dedos sobre a figura que parecia quase respirar ao encará-lo de volta. Mal podia esperar para mostrar aquilo à Jared!

- Uau! Jenny, este aqui é definitivamente o meu favorito! - exclamou admirada, observando o quadro numa espécie de choque. - O Jared já viu?

- Não, ainda não...

- Você tem que mostrar à ele, cara. - Jake interrompeu-o, fascinado. - Ackles, você se superou.

Jensen sorriu encabulado e tratou de desviar o assunto para suas outras telas. Ainda que, agora, fosse um artista relativamente famoso, ainda sentia-se como o Jensen falido e inexperiente de 2008, aquele que não sabia como lidar com contra-cheques nem elogios da plateia.

A campainha deu-lhe a desculpa perfeita para afastar-se dos amigos, salvando-o do constrangimento injustificado enquanto Katie e Jake continuavam comentando sobre a pintura de Jared. Abriu a porta e quase foi derrubado por um Misha que, na ânsia de entrar, empurrou-o sem a menor cerimônia para fora de seu caminho.

- Oi, Misha, como vai? E, claro, pode entrar, você é sempre bem-vindo aqui. - resmungou irônico ao fechar a porta.

- Desculpa, Jenny, mas eu precisava chegar antes da Cassidy. - respondeu ofegante, começando a desempacotar a mochila atulhada. - Nós fizemos uma aposta pra ver quem chegaria primeiro - você sabe como ela sempre atrasa - e...

- Eu ganhei! - a mulher exclamou feliz e Misha arregalou os olhos em franca surpresa. - Mais sorte na próxima, Collins.

Jensen riu. - E o que vocês apostaram?

Misha soltou um gemido de desgosto, largando-se no sofá de forma tétrica. - Nem me lembre disso.

- Eu posso escolher com quem o Misha sairá nesse final de semana! - Katie sorriu de forma maligna. - E todos nós sabemos quem é o eleito...

- Mark? - Jensen indagou com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Mark! - ela confirmou.

- Mark... - Misha resmungou baixinho, enterrando a cabeça nas mas mãos. - Que inferno...

Ambos riram de forma sádica, sentando-se no sofá ao lado do homem que praguejava. "_Como se sair com ele fosse um grande suplício_" pensou Jensen enquanto colocava o filme no aparelho.

Adam permanecia parado no umbral da porta, trocando o peso de um pé para outro com visível desconforto. Katie piscou sugestivamente para Jensen antes de levantar-se decidida do sofá. Encaminhou-se para o rapaz, falando baixo de forma que Jensen não escutasse. Não que fosse difícil imaginar o que se passava ali. Minutos depois, Katie voltava aos pulinhos para o sofá, parecendo mais do que nunca a adolescente que não era.

Horas mais tarde, litros de álcool e dois filmes melosos depois, os três encontravam-se embolados numa única coberta, olhos brilhantes de lágrimas enquanto observavam os créditos rolarem pela tela. Misha levantou-se meio trôpego do sofá e desligou o aparelho, arrastou uma das poltronas macias de Jensen e sentou-se defronte aos outros. Enterrou-se entre as almofadas e olhou de forma travessa para Katie, ambos sorrindo secretamente.

- Então, Jenny boy?

- O quê? – perguntou, ainda aéreo por conta da bebida.

- Você e o Jared! – Katie exclamou entre risinhos.

- E-Eu não tenho nada a declarar. – respondeu corado.

- Vamos lá, Jen. Estamos curiosos. – Misha tentou persuadi-lo. – Como é estar com um cara que sabe mais coisas do que você mesmo?

- Como assim? – Jensen estava confuso, a mente anestesiada pelo álcool achava difícil acompanhar o raciocínio dos amigos.

- Vamos lá, Jen. Estamos curiosos. – Misha tentou persuadi-lo. – Como é estão as coisas com o Jared?

- Como assim? – Jensen estava confuso, a mente anestesiada pelo álcool achava difícil acompanhar o raciocínio dos amigos. – Está tudo bem, eu acho.

Katie rolou os olhos com impaciência. – Não é isso. Nós queremos saber se vocês já passaram dos amassos.

Jensen corou e escondeu-se debaixo das cobertas num gesto infantil não de todo induzido pelo álcool, evitando ao máximo os pares de olhos curiosos que o cercavam. Aquele assunto era delicado e, sempre que pensava nele, sentia ondas de calor subirem por seu corpo. Não, eles ainda não haviam transado. Oficialmente, estavam juntos há mais ou menos um mês. Oficialmente, Jensen nunca havia namorado um _cara_ e, ainda oficialmente, não deveria estar apaixonado por ele.

Ainda se considerava um intruso naquela vidinha perfeita e, pelo menos na sua mente, perdido entre memórias que julgava roubadas de outra existência, Jared era um completo desconhecido, mesmo que conhecesse cada traço daquele rosto melhor do que o próprio.

Não que Jensen não quisesse _ficar_ com Jared, muito pelo contrário. Cada poro, cada célula de seu corpo ansiava por aquilo, por cada toque apenas relembrado em sonhos. Entretanto, quando chegara a hora de finalmente por suas fantasias em prática, Jensen, por alguma razão obscura e desconhecida à ele mesmo, travara.

Jared fora, na ocasião, um perfeito cavalheiro. Afirmara que não queria forçá-lo a nada, que compreendia a hesitação de Jensen, o que só aumentou a frustração do mesmo. Jared era um homem incrível, doce, engraçado, gentil, protetor, compreensivo, enfim, tudo que Jensen sempre desejara. Então por que _diabos_ ele não conseguia?

Agora, dias após a conversa constrangedora que tivera com Misha e Katie, Jensen mais uma vez via-se questionando seus motivos.

Seu corpo ardia em contato com a pele morena do namorado, suas bocas movimentavam-se numa sincronia ávida. Os dedos longos de Jared traçavam pequenos padrões enlouquecedores em seu tórax desnudo, deixando um rastro de desejo ao longo dos músculos de sua barriga. Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior do outro ao passo que um gemido sôfrego escapava de seus lábios já inchados ao sentir o contato do membro de Jared com o seu. Tentou inverter as posições e sentiu o braço do sofá acertá-lo nas costelas, grunhindo baixinho em seguida.

Jared deu uma risada rouca, suas adoráveis covinhas aparecendo. – Não acha melhor irmos pra cama?

A pergunta, feita numa tom leve, não fora à sério, mas Jensen imediatamente enrijeceu a postura e, encarando Jared com o que ele esperava ser confiança, assentiu timidamente. – Acho que é melhor mesmo...

Jared, debruçado sobre ele, olhava-o num misto de curiosidade e dúvida, uma pergunta muda formando-se no fundo de seus olhos. Jensen, em resposta, mantinha o olhar firme, guiado por uma súbita certeza de que sim, estava pronto. Mais do que pronto, para falar a verdade.

Jensen foi presenteado com o sorriso mais brilhante que já vira em Jared.

Os dedos de Jared que acariciavam o rosto do menor deslizaram por seu pescoço e ombros, entrelaçando-se com os de Jensen, que sentiu seu corpo ser levantado delicadamente do sofá. Ainda sendo puxado pela mão do outro, atravessaram o apartamento até o quarto.

Jensen colou seu corpo no de Jared, beijando-o com intensidade. Seus músculos tremiam em febre, o calor proveniente do outro fazia com que necessitasse de mais e mais contado, mais de Jared gemendo em seu ouvido, mais de suas mãos delineando trilhas de fogo por sua coluna, mais daquela sensação de que seu sangue fora substituído por lava incandescente...

Afundaram no colchão ainda entrelaçados. Despiram-se tentando ignorar a urgência de seus batimentos cardíacos, apreciando ao máximo cada pedaço de pele febril era revelada. Os quadris de Jensen moviam-se de encontro aos do namorado, e ele deleitava-se com os gemidos roucos que chegavam a seus ouvidos. Com a respiração descompassada, Jared tentou desvencilhar-se o suficiente para encará-lo nos olhos.

- Jen... Tem certeza? - indagou, o pomo-de-adão subindo e descendo num ritmo frenético, perfeito aos olhos de Jensen.

Com a respiração acelerada e movimentos nervosos, trocou um olhar intenso com Jared, mergulhando os dedos nos fios úmidos de seu cabelo, trazendo-o para si. - Você ainda tem dúvidas? - a pergunta saiu rouca. - Porque eu estou cem por cento nessa.

Ele sorriu e beijou-o, terminando de despir a ambos. O contato direto de seus membros arrancou o primeiro de muitos gemidos que se seguiriam durante aquela noite.

Jensen sentiu os lábios de Jared marcarem sua pele arrepiada, delineando infinitas trilhas de fogo sobre seus músculos rijos.

E os longos e breves, intensos e rápidos, paradoxais momentos que se seguiram foram eternizados na memória de Jensen como pedaços vítreos de um rubi vermelho incandescente, cujo brilho flamejante apenas abrilhantava ainda mais todos os outros momentos divididos com Jared. Como a jóia no centro de uma coroa, aquela noite completava com perfeição seu vitral de memórias.

Perdido entre ondas de estupor e sonolência sentiu que seu corpo era delicadamente aninhado entre braços maiores. Jared enroscou as pernas entre as suas, e Jensen fechou os olhos, aproveitando o calor que sentia vir de todos os lados à sua volta. Uma moleza abateu-se sobre ele a acabou por adormecer no confortável abrigo dos braços de Jared.

_O apartamento parecia em chamas devido aos raios de sol, em tons quentes laranja, amarelo e vermelho, que se infiltravam pelas janelas do apartamento de Jared. O chão atravancado de caixas de papelão em contraste com o costumeiro asseio do lugar deixava Jensen num misto de inquietude e felicidade. Por algum motivo, ele sentia-se exultante, feliz. Transitava pelo aposento movendo pacotes, arrumando pertences fora das caixas, porta-retratos, livros e o que mais surgisse daquela confusão de jornais e plástico-bolha._

_Ouviu o eco de passos que se aproximavam e levantou o corpo com calma, sorrindo radiante para a figura amarrotada de Jared. Seu perfil delineado pelo sol impedia Jensen de conseguir enxergar seus olhos, embora a postura tensa e os pulsos enterrados com força nos bolsos da calça eram perfeitos indicadores que algo estava errado._

_- Algum problema, Jay? - uma sensação estranha começava a instalar-se em seu íntimo, um alarme soando em sua mente confusa._

_Jared continuou a evitar seu olhar, respondendo fracamente. - Não, Jen. Não é nada..._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Não sei, Jen. - ele continuou mantendo seus olhos baixos e aquilo já estava dando nos nervos de Jensen. Por quê diabos ele não o encarava abertamente? - Você tem?_

_Ele piscou, atônito, ao passo que Jared finalmente se dignava a encontrar seu olhar. Medo. Confusão. Dor. E mais um misto de emoções atravessaram o olhar de Jared enquanto Jensen tentava entender o que se passava. - Isso não tem graça, Jay. Tenho o quê? Do que você está falando?_

_O outro hesitou, trocando o peso de um pé para outro. - Você tem certeza? De que é isso mesmo que você quer? - fez um gesto que abrangia todo apartamento, as poucas caixas ainda fechadas com seus pertences. A verdade teimava em infiltrar-se em seu sistema como um gás venenoso, o lado racional de Jensen finalmente começando a compreender, o lado emocional lutando para permanecer na ignorância._

_- Tem certeza de que é isto que você quer, Jen? - ele continuava a falar, a voz quebrando-se, o maxilar contraído. - Porque você sabe o que todos vão dizer._

_A nuvem tóxica da desconfiança finalmente contaminou seus sentidos, pois ele desistiu de lutar assim que aquelas palavras deixaram os lábios franzidos de Jared. Sua mente amortecida procurava uma saída alguma rota alternativa na qual as palavras do outro pudessem ser interpretadas de outra forma, uma que não destruísse seus sonhos e atravessasse seu coração como mil espinhos._

_Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Exclamar, gritar, qualquer coisa para machucar Jared da mesma forma que havia sido machucado. Entretanto, o único som que escapou-lhe da garganta foi um lamento dolorido. Concentrava suas forças em conter as lágrimas que já se formavam nos cantos de seus olhos, sabendo que seu fraco controle seria rompido em meros segundos._

_- Jensen, eu não... - Jared começou, aflito e surpreso, tentando alcança-lo com os braços para trazê-lo para si. - Só queria que você estivesse 100% certo disso. Não queria te deixar assim. Jen, por favor, vem aqui._

_Jensen repeliu-o com violência. De súbito, sua mágoa transformou-se em raiva. Quando falou, sua voz saiu tão fria quanto o gelo que sentia invadir seu peito. - Se você tinha dúvidas, é bom ver que não esperou até o último momento para dar voz à elas. Muito bom, Padalecki, muito nobre da sua parte dividi-las comigo antes que fosse tarde demais, porque você sabe o que poderiam falar de nós, não é mesmo? Fico feliz que tenha esclarecido tudo._

_Levantou-se, agarrou as alças da mochila mais próxima e dirigiu-se com passos firmes e tempestuosos à porta, ignorando a ardência nos olhos e a voz suplicante de Jared a chamar seu nome. Abriu a porta e por um momento vacilou em sua convicção. Seus dedos tremiam levemente e odiou-se ao sentir que uma lágrima trilhava um caminho tortuoso rosto abaixo._

_- Jen, por favor, não vá embora. - Jared ofegou, suplicante. - Por favor, esqueça tudo que eu disse._

_- Quem me dera poder esquecer. - respondeu, fechando os dedos em punhos rígidos, impedindo-os de tremer. - Se eu pudesse, esqueceria disso tudo, inclusive e principalmente de você._

_Desceu as escadas com pressa, fugindo de Jared e de todas as promessas vãs que ele agora representava. Jogou tudo de qualquer jeito no carro e acelerou, dirigindo de forma frenética pelas ruas vazias da cidade, tentando distanciar-se do daquele que assombrava seus pensamentos melancólicos, a mente desatenta girando quase tão rápido quanto os ponteiros do velocímetro do carro._

_Uma buzina sobressaltou-o, seguida de um clarão ofuscante. Seu corpo foi jogado para frente e seus sentidos bombardeados com barulhos estridentes e dores além do limite do real. Jensen sentiu a consciência ir desligando-se aos poucos enquanto fechava os olhos, a cabeça raspando o asfalto quente._

_Tudo era escuridão, silêncio e dor._

E, quando abriu novamente os olhos, ainda nos calorosos braços de Jared, tudo permanecia em um silêncio suspenso no tempo. Então, pouco a pouco, seu brilhante vitral de memórias, reconstruído com tanta delicadeza e esforço, começou a ruir.

O silêncio sepulcral em sua cabeça foi cortado pelo barulho de pequenos fragmentos de vidro colorido que apunhalavam seu coração

* * *

**N.A: **Olá pessoas :))

Em primeiro lugar, milhões de desculpas pela demora colossal pra postar esse capítulo.

Estou em ano de vestibular e eu quero um curso bem concorrido (Engenharia Mecânica o/) eu tô metendo a cara pra valer nos livros. Em relação ao próximo capítulo, o horizonte não é muito animador. Eu tenho mais ou menos a metade dele já escrita, mas o resto não quer sair de jeito nenhum. Além disso, o segundo semestre começou e é agora que os vestibulares começam de verdade...

Em segundo lugar, muito obrigada mesmo à quem deixou review, favoritou ou me pôs no alerta :D Cada vez que eu recebia um e-mail desses eu ficava ainda mais culpada pela demora e motivada a atualizar. É por causa de vocês que esse capítulo saiu. Obrigada. Mesmo.

A fanfic já entrou na reta final, mais um ou dois capítulos e ela (finalmente) acaba. Foi uma experiência bem diferente e interessante, mas acho que não vou repeti-la, ao menos não com os J2. (Hm, eu já tenho planos para fanfics de HP, SPN e X-men: First Class o/). Valeu mesmo quem conseguiu aguentar até aqui.

Muito bem, galerinha. Beijos e até o próximo :))


End file.
